Don't Talk Anymore
by Ohnokai92
Summary: [Bonus Chapter] Mari masuk ke kehidupan masa lalu Kim Mingyu yang perih. Lalu ikut bersamanya mencari impian yang baru dan menggapainya. Meanie. Mingyu. Wonwoo. Seventeen. Boyslove. Review
1. Chapter 1

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

One

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

M-Preg

.

 _Semua ini pemikiran Kim Mingyu, coba bayangkan kalian ada diposisinya. Lalu rasakan apa yang Mingyu rasakan._

.

.

.

Dikhianati. Sungguh sebuah keadaan yang sangat dihindari oleh semua orang. Tidak ada yang ingin merasakan dikhianati.

Perih.

Sesak.

Marah.

Aku juga tidak pernah ingin dikhianati.

Tapi empat tahun lalu secara mendadak aku merasakan itu. Dikhianati seseorang yang sudah sangat aku cintai dan sangat aku percaya.

Kekasihku meminta mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kami jalani selama hampir tiga tahun. Miris. Apalagi saat mendengar alasannya yang sungguh menyayat ke jantung.

" _Aku akan dinikahkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya oleh ibuku dua minggu lagi.."_

Suara rendah dan tertahannya masih sangat ku ingat hingga saat ini. Pria yang begitu ku cintai sudah mengkhianatiku. Demi sebuah kata yang akhirnya ku kejar dengan tidak tahu malu.

Kekayaan.

Aku, Kim Mingyu. Baru kembali dari _Washington_ setelah empat tahun menjadi budak dari dunia bisnis. Mengejar-ngejar kekayaan yang sesungguhnya sudah ku miliki sejak lahir.

Ayahku seorang konglomerat kelas atas di _Korea Selatan_. Memiliki lebih dari satu perusahaan sukses yang bergerak di berbagai bidang.

Aku tidak bersombong diri.

Dulu aku membenci kekayaan orang tuaku. Aku pemberontak yang ahli saat usia sekolah. Aku dididik untuk menjadi penerus keluarga Kim yang kaya raya. Digelimangi harta yang begitu banyak. Tapi sungguh aku tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan atas itu semua. Aku menginginkan kebahagiaanku sendiri.

Hingga aku bertemu dengan pria itu. Pria manis dengan suara rendah yang begitu mempesona. Seniorku di _high_ _school_ yang terkenal pendiam dan penyendiri. Aku terlarut kedalam kehidupannya selama berbulan-bulan hingga aku menyadari bahwa aku menemukan kebahagiaanku pada dirinya.

Dia yang seorang perantau, hidup sendiri di kota sebesar _Seoul_. Hidup sederhana di sebuah _flat_ yang ia sewa dengan uang yang ia dapat dari bekerja paruh waktu. Dia sangat pintar dalam pelajaran kala itu. Ia bersekolah hingga kuliah dari hasil kemampuannya mendapatkan beasiswa. Dia kebanggaanku.

Aku berdiri di depan _flat_ yang penuh kenangan itu saat ini. Semuanya berbeda. Gedung kecil tempat kami bercengkrama dulu sudah hangus menghitam ditelan api. Ku dengar telah terjadi kebakaran besar disini setahun lalu. Menyisakan puing-puing yang berserakan rapuh.

Pria itu sudah pindah dari sini sejak sehari memutuskan hubungan denganku. Dia kembali ke kota kelahirannya, _Changwon_. Mengajukan cuti kuliah untuk satu semester.

Dia benar-benar menikah dengan pria kaya itu. Pikirku. Mungkin dia sudah bahagia sekarang. Memiliki putri yang manisnya menyerupai dirinya. Mungkin.

Aku tersenyum kecut mengingat hal itu. _Hey_ , dia cuma masa lalumu, Kim Mingyu.

Masa lalu.

Aku menyukai musik saat usia sekolah. Bermimpi menjadi _idol_ terkenal. Menjadi kaya dan bahagia karena usaha dan impian ku sendiri.

Kekasihku itu selalu ada disampingku. Mendukung setiap langkah yang aku pilih untuk meraih impian. Membantuku mengikuti audisi diberbagai agensi. Memberi banyak inspirasiku dalam bermusik. Mengatakan aku harus bersemangat dan tidak berhenti berjuang meraih impianku. Aku sungguh mengaguminya.

Tapi apa guna dukungannya itu kalau dia berpaling dariku? Apa guna semangat itu kalau dia mengkhianatiku?

Tidak bisakah dia bersabar sebentar menungguku sukses?

Tidak bisakah dia memberiku waktu malam itu untuk mengatakan aku baru saja diterima menjadi _trainee_ di sebuah agensi besar?

Jika dia mendengarku kala itu, aku yakin aku sudah berdiri diatas panggung sekarang. Mengucapkan beribu terimakasih setelah menyebut namanya. Orang yang selalu mendukungku.

Mantan kekasihku.

Aku memasuki sebuah _supermarket_ yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Tidak jauh dari _flat_ kecil yang terbakar itu. Biasanya kami akan berkencan disini dimalam buta seperti sekarang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih beberapa menit.

Memesan dua buah _ramyun_ pedas yang diseduh dan dimakan ditempat. Itulah kencan romantis kami waktu itu.

Hari ini semuanya sudah berubah. Penjaga toko yang biasanya seorang berjanggut tebal sudah berganti dengan seorang pria muda. Dengan senyum yang menawan dia menyerukan selamat datang padaku.

Aku berjalan melewati dua rak besar setelah tersenyum. Dulu disini letak deretan berbagai macam _ramyun_ instan. Sekarang sudah berganti jadi deretan minuman kaleng. Aku jadi harus berjalan lebih sambil mencari dimana letak makanan favorit pria manisku. Ah, mantan.

Aku meletakkan sekaleng bir di samping _cup ramyun_ yang sudah ku seduh air panas di atas sebuah meja panjang. Bagian ini tidak berubah. Masih tetap menghadap jendela kaca terbuka. Aku mendudukan diriku. Mengingat detil apa saja yang selalu kami lakukan kala itu.

Aku tersenyum sendiri menyadari sebuah tulisan usang di ujung meja. Tulisan yang digores dengan tinta hitam oleh pria itu.

'Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu bodoh'

Dimana cintamu itu sekarang?

Impianku hancur setelah tak ada lagi pria itu. Aku marah. Aku kesal setengah mati menyadari aku telah dikhianati.

Apa kekayaan itu bisa membuat dia bahagia?

Apa aku harus jadi kaya untuk bisa bersama dia?

Aku terus memikirkan hal itu. Merutuki diriku sendiri dengan ketidak-berdayaanku. Dengan segala benteng harga diri yang aku atasnamakan mimpi.

Aku menolak kekayaan orang tuaku agar bisa bersamanya yang mendukung impianku. Tapi kenyataannya dia malah meninggalkanku. Demi kekayaan yang sedikit lagi aku raih. Dari impianku.

Dia picik sekali.

Dia membuatku hancur berkeping-keping saat itu. Bahkan aku tak berharap hidup lagi jika tanpanya. Itulah hari-hari terburukku. Hari-hari tanpa dirinya.

Aku berteriak dan berlutut tak tahu malu keesokan harinya. Menghancurkan benteng harga diri yang aku bangun sejak lama.

Aku harus mendapatkan kekayaan. Meski harus mengemis belas kasihan dari ayahku sendiri. Ya. Aku berlutut dihadapannya, memintanya memberikan barang sedikit kekayaannya agar dapat ku banggakan dihadapan pria itu.

Aku ingin membuatnya malu telah mencampakan aku.

Aku ingin melihatnya juga berlutut dan menangis memohon aku agar menerima dia kembali.

Aku sadar. Aku terobsesi padanya.

Sekarang sudah berlalu empat tahun. Aku sudah kaya. Aku sudah sukses. Kesuksesan yang mirisnya aku dapat dari menukarkan harga diri dan impianku.

Dia harus tahu. Ini semua demi dirinya.

Aku kembali. Kekota besar ditempat kami bertemu pertama kali. Di tempat kami bersatu pertama kali. Di tempat aku mendapatkan cinta pertamaku. Ditempat aku mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku.

Aku mencari dirinya lagi. Setelah empat tahun berlalu. Aku ingin membuat dia bertekuk lutut dihadapanku. Menyesali tingkah _materialistis_ -nya yang lebih memilih kekayaan.

Sekarang aku yakin aku lebih kaya. Belum ada yang bisa menandingi kekayaanku. Bahkan pengusaha _Changwon_ yang katanya kaya itu. Atau aku harus menyebut suaminya sekarang.

Aku bersombong diri. Dan aku menikmatinya.

"Selamat datang, _Direktur_ Kim. Selamat atas penempatanmu di cabang penerbit _Kcrea Idea._ Aku dari divisi _editing_. Senang bertemu anda."

Dia tidak berubah. Tetap mempesona. Manis walau lengkungan senyum tidak tercetak dibibirnya. Suaranya masih saja rendah dan menggoda. Matanya masih saja khas pria pendiam dan penyendiri. Tajam dan menghanyutkan.

Rambutnya sedikit berantakan hari ini. Menjuntai ringan hampir menyentuh matanya.

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Pria manisku. Pria yang sudah menghancurkanku. Pria yang sudah membuatku berdiri disini. Sebagai budak bisnis.

Dia menampilkan senyum yang dipaksakan untukku. Mungkin dia terkejut sama sepertiku. Tidak menyangka bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dia bukan lagi seniorku. Dia bawahanku. Karyawanku.

Dia bukan lagi kekasihku. Dia mantan kekasihku. Obsesiku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Wonwoo- _hyung_ "

Aku tidak bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'sayang' lagi. Dia. Jeon Wonwoo. Aku menyebut namanya lagi setelah bertahun-tahun.

Ijinkan aku memilikinya lagi. Meski harus menghancurkan kebahagiaannya. Ijinkan aku mendapat cintanya lagi. Meski harus memisahkannya dari pria pengusaha kaya itu. Suaminya.

Dia impianku yang baru.

Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Hai, Noona bawa fiksi kegalauan Mingyu. Dia lagi baper tuh. Pengen curhat. Dibaca ya curhatan Mingyu.

Silahkan direspon. TBC atau END?

Kim Noona

Tue, 13th Sept 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Two

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Mataku tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikannya. Aku tidak bohong mengatakan dia begitu mempesona. Sejak awal bertemu dengannya aku sudah memuja dia, Jeon Wonwoo.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku ingin memeluknya. Aku rasa dia sedikit kurus. Tapi kulitnya masih tetap berseri.

Dulu aku yang akan menata rambutnya saat ia akan berangkat kuliah. Kebetulan dia berangkat kuliah tidak terlalu pagi. Jadi aku bisa berlari cepat kerumahnya hanya untuk memasak sarapan dan menata rambutnya. Dia akan duduk diam sambil tersenyum kecil saat aku memuji rambutnya yang terasa halus. Kemudian dia akan memukul perutku sambil merajuk saat aku mengatakan dia bahkan lebih cantik dari gadis belia.

Dia memang cantik.

Aku terus mengamati dia dari balik meja kerjaku. Sialnya ruangan pribadiku berdinding kaca tembus pandang. Aku leluasa melihat lekuk bibirnya yang masih tetap merah muda.

Aku ingin menciumnya.

Aku ingat waktu pertama kali berciuman, dia bersemu begitu cantik. Pipinya terlihat semanis stroberi. Lalu kemudian aku akan mengecup gumpalan itu. Dia akan menunduk lebih dalam setelahnya.

.

" _Mingyu, sepertinya ada orang yang menatapiku sedari tadi."_ Dia selalu begitu. Perasa jika sedang diperhatikan.

Sebab itu aku menjadi gugup dan salah tingkah saat dia menoleh kearahku.

Kau menyadarinya ya, sayang? Aku memerhatikanmu.

Dia menyesap minuman kalengnya setelah memastikan aku tidak sedang melihatnya. Aku tidak ketahuan.

Aku yakin itu kopi instan. Dia selalu menyukai cairan _caffein_ itu. Padahal dulu aku sering melarangnya karena dia pernah terserang penyakit di bagian lambung. Dia keras kepala.

.

Dia mau pergi kemana? Batinku saat ia mulai berdiri dari meja kerjanya. Beberapa karyawan lain juga menghampirinya. Lalu beranjak bersama.

Oh. Dia tersenyum. Meski tidak sebesar senyum yang ia tunjukkan padaku dulu.

Bersamaku dia sering tersenyum. Kadang tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hampir tidak pernah menangis. Aku cuma melihat dia menangis saat malam dimana hubungan kami berakhir.

Benar. Dia menangis saat itu. Aku melihat pipinya yang basah saat dia beranjak meninggalkanku. Aku tidak salah lihat.

Tapi buat apa dia menangis saat itu?

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kaca ruanganku sebelum kepalanya menyembul masuk.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, _Direktur_ Kim." _Manager_ Park menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Aku melirik jam kecil di meja kerjaku. Benar. Jam makan siang. Pantas Wonwoo-ku berjalan keluar tadi.

Aku duduk semeja dengan _Manager_ Park setelah mendapatkan nampan makan siangku. Berhadapan dengan pria berkumis tipis ini. Meja dibelakang _Manager_ Park berisi lima orang karyawanku. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah Wonwoo-ku.

Dia makan _burger_ lagi. Menu itu tidak pernah lepas dari daftar makanan kesukaannya.

Aku melirik nampan makan siangku. Ah, pantas saja dia tidak mengambil menu makan siang hari ini. Sup kepiting dan udang goreng tepung.

Tak apa hari ini kau makan _burger_ , sayang.

Dia terlihat begitu serius dengan ' _beef-burger with extra chesee_ '-nya. Dia tidak pernah memesan dengan isian yang lain.

Rahangnya bergerak lucu saat ia mengunyah makanan. Pipinya sedikit menggembung karena dia terlalu rakus menggigit. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Ya tuhan. Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada cara makannya.

Aku memandang nampanku dengan panik saat dia tiba-tiba mendongak kearahku. Oh, jangan ketahuan. Ku mohon.

Apa dia merasa tak nyaman? Kenapa dia langsung pergi saat tahu aku yang duduk di hadapannya meski berjarak cukup jauh dan terpisah dua meja?

Bahkan _burger-_ nya belum sepenuhnya habis. Dia hanya menyambar sekotak susu yang tadi dia minumi sedikit.

Ku mohon, jangan merasa tak nyaman. Aku hanya ingin memandangimu.

Aku merindukanmu.

.

"Beberapa _design cover_ yang aku buat sudah aku cetak sebagai _sample_ dan tinggal anda koreksi dan berikan persetujuan, _Direktur_ Kim." Dia berdiri dihadapanku. Di seberang meja yang tiba-tiba ingin aku tendang menjauh. Dia berdiri dengan tubuh rampingnya yang sangat ingin ku rengkuh. Berbicara dengan wajah datar yang membuatku rindu setengah mati.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, _hyung_?" Bibir bodoh. Kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu?

Dia mengerut heran. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya.

"Tentu saja aku baik, _Direktur_ Kim" Aku ingin mendengar dia menyebut namaku. "Permisi, saya akan kembali bekerja." Dia tidak melakukannya.

Aku ingin menjadi Mingyu-nya lagi. Lalu mendengar dia menyebut namaku dengan nada ceria. Atau meneriaki namaku ketika dia kesal. Atau mengigaukan namaku ketika dia tidur. Namaku. Kim Mingyu.

Aku ingin berbincang dengan dia. Berdebat tentang harus pilih anjing atau kucing untuk binatang peliharaan saat kami menikah dan tinggal serumah nanti. Dia bilang dia tidak suka anjing yang suka menjilat sembarangan. Padahal dia takut anjing. Dia tidak mau mengakuinya.

Kami sering membicarakan pernikahan dulu. Bukan pembicaraan serius. Hanya ber-angan untuk mengikat janji hidup bersama. Dia ingin memiliki seorang putra yang tampan sepertiku katanya. Sementara aku ingin memiliki seorang putri. Dan lagi. Kami akan berakhir berdebat. Aku sering mengalah.

Aku dan dia akan menikah secara rahasia di gereja di desa di kaki bukit. Dia tidak ingin penggemarku iri pada dia yang bisa menikahiku. Kami akan pergi wajib militer bersama setelah menikah. Setelah itu baru merencanakan soal putra-putri. Begitu angan-angannya.

Dia sudah ber-angan jauh saat itu. Dia bahkan sudah memilih beberapa nama putra untuk bayinya nanti. Sebuah nama yang bersanding dengan margaku.

Aku mendesah berat.

Bisakah suatu saat kita membicarakan soal impian lagi?

Aku merindukan saat kau bicara banyak kalimat sambil tidur dipangkuanku. Dengan televisi yang menyala tapi terabaikan. Aku ingin mengusap lagi surai hitammu yang selembut satin. Lalu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir tipis merah mudamu.

Aku akan mendapat pukulan kecil di dada setelahnya.

Masa lalu.

.

Wajah Wonwoo basah. Kulit parasnya jadi bersinar lebih indah. Aku bertemu dia di toilet. Aku memanggil namanya dengan begitu lembut dan parau. Tapi dia tidak menatapku.

 _Hey_ , bukannya aku yang dikhianati malam itu? Kenapa malah dia yang bersikap menghindar dariku?

Aku ingin meneriakinya saat ia cuma membungkuk sambil mengucapkan 'permisi' lalu pergi meninggalkanku ketika pertemuan ditoilet sore ini.

Wonwoo

Wonwoo

Wonwoo

Pria brengsek yang memerangkap ku erat dengan cintanya. Sebenarnya aku terperangkap cinta ku sendiri. Dia tidak mencintaiku. Yang ku tahu dia lebih mencintai kekayaan.

Tidak apa. Aku punya banyak kekayaan. Jadi tolong berpalinglah lagi. Dan cintai kekayaanku.

Aku lebih kaya dari suaminya.

Atau aku perlu membunuh suaminya dulu untuk membuat dia berpaling lagi padaku?

Wonwoo

Wonwoo

Wonwoo

Pria brengsek mempesona yang sudah mengkhianatiku tapi tetap membawa separuh jiwaku bersamanya.

Tidak apa. Aku masih punya separuh jiwa lagi. Jadi kumohon kembalilah dan cintai separuh jiwaku yang tersisa.

Mungkin sudah hampir membusuk. Tapi aku yakin masih bisa bertahan setidaknya tujuh puluh atau delapan puluh tahun lagi jika bersamamu.

Aku tidak bisa menahan sehari lagi saja bau busuknya jika tidak bisa mendapatkanmu kembali. Jeon Wonwoo.

Ya. Aku membusuk sekarang. Jiwaku membusuk.

Kau harus bertanggung jawab, sayang..

Setidaknya kita harus menikmati bersama bau busuk jiwa kita. Baumu juga busuk, kau tau?

Siapa suruh menyimpan separuh jiwaku?

Padahal jika dia meminta seluruh jiwaku, akan segera ku berikan. Aku tidak bohong. Akan ku berikan apapun untuk dia.

Wonwoo

Wonwoo, aku ingin memilikimu, sayang…

.

.

Ku akui, aku jadi pria tak tahu malu.

Selain tak tahu malu. Sekarang aku berubah jadi penguntit.

Aku berada dalam mobilku yang terparkir di sudut jalanan kecil. Mengamati Wonwoo-ku yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Aku pikir itu rumahnya. Sepertinya bukan karena beberapa menit berada dirumah itu dia langsung keluar.

Dia menikah dengan pengusaha kaya. Harusnya dia tinggal di rumah yang lebih mewah dari ini. Pemikiranku mulai berkecamuk lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum miring. Benar kan suaminya tidak lebih kaya dariku?

Cuma sebentar saja sepertinya aku menikmati acara mengolok kehidupannya. Karena mendadak dadaku begitu sesak.

Dia berjalan keluar dengan seorang lelaki kecil dalam gendongan koalanya. Bocah itu sedang tertidur.

Apa itu putranya?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Gatau deh chap kemaren sebenernya aku kasih tanda space per adegan gitu. Tapi ga muncul. Jadi kayak semua nya nyatu gitu. Sebel. Semoga yg chap ini bisa muncul.

Tadinya saya mau update tiap chapter itu tiap hari minggu, tapi karena respons chap satu buanyak. Saya update-in hari ini untuk ucapkan terima kasih saya. Kalo saya senang bisa tiap hari saya update nih. /ga/ Mari buat saya senang.

.

Obsesi. Frustasi. Depresi. Sama dengan GILA.

Mingyu gila karena Wonwoo

Mari salahkan Wonwoo. /loh

.

Kim Noona

Wed, 14th Sept 2016


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Three

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Selain tak tahu malu. Sekarang aku berubah jadi penguntit.

Aku berada dalam mobilku yang terparkir di sudut jalanan kecil. Mengamati Wonwoo-ku yang baru keluar dari sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Aku pikir itu rumahnya. Sepertinya bukan karena beberapa menit berada dirumah itu dia langsung keluar.

Dia menikah dengan pengusaha kaya. Harusnya dia tinggal di rumah yang lebih mewah dari ini. Pemikiranku mulai berkecamuk lagi. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum miring. Benarkan suaminya tidak lebih kaya dariku?

Cuma sebentar saja sepertinya aku menikmati acara mengolok kehidupannya. Karena mendadak dadaku begitu sesak.

Dia berjalan keluar dengan seorang lelaki kecil dalam gendongan koalanya.

Apa itu putranya?

.

Aku menangis lagi setelah memandangi dia masuk ke sebuah rumah bergaya tradisional. Cukup besar tapi tidak semewah seharusnya. Tidak mewah sama sekali.

Aku terisak perih. Tapi aku ingin tertawa. Aku bingung. Katakan saja aku gila.

Aku menertawakan kehidupan sederhana yang ia dapat setelah mencampakan ku.

Kau bahagia, sayang?

Tapi kenyataan bahwa dia lebih memilih orang lain untuk hidup sederhana begitu menyayat setiap syaraf yang aku punya. Kenyataan dia telah memiliki seorang putra dari lelaki yang bukan diriku. Meremukkan setiap tulang yang menyangga tubuhku.

Aku menggeram marah.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Pengusaha kaya macam apa?

Dia harusnya duduk dirumah setelah seharian selesai belanja barang mewah jika ia menikah dengan pengusaha kaya.

Dia harusnya berlarian ditaman bermain dengan putranya jika ia menikah dengan pria yang membuatnya bahagia.

Tidak perlu berlari pagi-pagi demi mengejar kereta bawah tanah yang penuh sesak untuk sampai ke kantor lebih awal.

Tidak perlu pulang larut hingga mata memerah hanya untuk tambahan uang lembur dari kantor.

Kau tersiksa ya, sayang?

Salahmu kenapa meninggalkanku waktu itu.

Sungguh aku ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu jika mengingat pahitnya empat tahun lalu.

Tapi setiap menatap mata teduhnya. Melihat guratan cantiknya. Aku malah ingin menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Membisikkan kalimat cinta yang bisa membawanya menjadi milikku lagi.

Aku harus membuat dia dan suaminya bercerai.

Atau

Aku akan membunuh suaminya kalau perlu.

Aku akan menghidupinya dengan kekayaan yang aku punya. Tenang saja.

Aku mencintainya.

.

.

"Kita bisa sampai di tempat rapat dalam lima belas menit. Jadi tidak akan terlambat, _Direktur_ Kim.." Wonwoo memakai sabuk pengamannya sesaat dia memasuki mobilku.

Aku dan dia akan melakukan rapat dengan seorang _investor_ asing. Aku senang sekali bisa pergi berdua dengannya.

" _Hyung_ , bisakah kau memanggil namaku saja saat tidak ada siapapun?" Aku menyalakan mesin mobil untuk meredam kegugupanku.

Dia tidak menoleh padaku malah menunduk.

"Tidak bisa. Kau atasanku." Aku sudah menanyakan ini beberapa kali sebenarnya. Jawabannya tetap sama.

Aku memilih diam. Tidak ingin memaksakan kehendakku padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia bergerak mundur dan menjauh lagi dari hidupku.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dengan sedikit cepat.

Suasana jadi hening dan dingin menusuk.

Ini pertama kalinya kami berada di dalam satu mobil.

Dulu aku punya sebuah _skuter_ _matic_ yang aku gunakan untuk pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Aku ingat dulu Wonwoo akan memelukku sangat erat ketika aku melaju kencang di tengah jalanan sepi dibawah pepohonan berdaun oranye.

Itu sangat romantis.

Kemudian _skuter_ itu dihancurkan oleh ayahku saat tahu aku bernyanyi di pinggir jalan untuk mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bahan bakar.

Aku menangis waktu itu. Tapi tidak sampai berlarut-larut. Karena Wonwoo akan memelukku lalu membisikan kata-kata penenang.

Kemudian keesokan harinya aku dan dia bergandengan tangan saat berjalan ke sekolah.

Itu juga romantis.

Tapi sekarang, walau berada dikendaraan paling mewah yang pernah ada. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wajah tersenyumnya. Aku tidak bisa menggenggam tangannya.

Ini tidak romantis.

.

"Siapa nama putramu?" Dia akhirnya menoleh padaku.

Aku tersenyum.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Dia tidak menatapku lama. Dia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke jalanan. Bukannya menjawab.

"Aku mendengarnya.." ucapku lagi. Aku tidak menoleh padanya. Tapi dia menoleh padaku. Kali ini lebih lama. Jadi aku menolehkan pandanganku padanya sekilas.

Apa itu sorot mata takut?

Apa yang kau takutkan, sayang?

"Apa saja yang sudah kau dengar?" Aku melirik gerakan tangannya. Dia mengepalkan jemarinya. Apa yang dia takutkan?

"Aku hanya mendengar kau memiliki putra. Aku ingin tau namanya. Apa Minwoo? Woongyu? Soowoo? Ah kau juga menyebutkan Woonyool waktu itu. Apa salah satu dari itu?" Apasih yang aku bicarakan. Itu nama impian buat putra kami. Bukan putra dia dan orang lain.

"Taemin. Kim Taemin." Wonwoo berujar lirih.

"Suamimu bermarga Kim? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Apa dia tampan?" Aku ingin tau wajah pria yang membuatnya meninggalkanku.

"Berbelok ke kanan. Kita sudah sampai." Dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jika dia tidak memberi tahu, aku akan cari tahu sendiri semuanya.

Jangan bersikap seperti kau ketakutan seperti itu, sayang. Aku akan membahagiakanmu sebentar lagi.

.

Wonwoo menerima telepon sesaat setelah rapat selesai. Aku memandangnya yang berdiri menjauh saat berbicara dengan seseorang disambungan.

Apa itu suaminya?

"Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Nanti aku akan langsung kembali ke kantor sebelum jam makan siang selesai. Aku permisi, _Direktur_ Kim" Dia membungkuk setelah mengambil setumpuk berkas di meja.

Aku menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana? Biar aku antar, _hyung_." Ya. Aku harus mencari kesempatan yang baik.

Dia tampak ragu-ragu. Tidak mungkin dia menerima tawaranku jika ia akan pergi menemui suaminya.

"Bisa antar aku ke sekolah putraku?" Dia menampilkan wajah memohon. Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyambar kunci mobil dan jas kerja yang terletak di sandaran kursi. Lalu berjalan keluar menuju mobil.

Aku akan mengantarmu kemanapun, sayang.

.

Dia bilang hanya sebentar. Tapi aku sudah duduk selama lima belas menit di dalam mobil. Didepan sebuah sekolah khusus balita.

Siapa tadi namanya? Kim Taemin. Benar.

Dia berjalan keluar. Menggendong seorang balita gembil yang kemarin malam aku lihat.

Seragam sekolah Taemin terlihat sedikit kotor. Ini juga belum jam pulang sekolah.

"Kenapa Taeminie bertengkar, sayang?" Wonwoo dan putranya duduk di bagian penumpang belakang. Taemin sedang terisak.

Wonwoo dengan telaten mengusap kepala putranya itu. Mengibas-ngibas debu yang menempel di seragam kuning cerah itu.

Aku mengamati kedua makhluk indah itu lewat spion.

"Mereka mengejek Minie, _Mom_. Mereka bilang Minie tidak punya ayah. Minie tidak suka dikatai seperti itu." Bocah itu masih sesenggukan hingga ucapannya putus-putus terdengar.

Tunggu? Tidak punya ayah?

Wonwoo menatap kearahku dengan panik.

"Lain kali biarkan saja mereka berkata apa. Taeminie percaya kan kalau Taeminie punya ayah?" Wonwoo benar-benar seperti malaikat. Caranya merawat Taemin benar-benar lembut. Aku mengaguminya.

"Tapi ayahnya Taeminie tidak sama seperti teman-teman. Ayah Taeminie tidak bisa diajak bermain." Bocah itu cemberut dengan ekor bibir yang mengerucut tajam.

" _Sstt_.. Taeminie tidak boleh bicara begitu ya, sayang. Nanti _Mommy_ bisa sedih." Wonwoo memeluk hangat lelaki kecil yang sudah bisa menguasai tangisnya. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

" _Mommy_ bersama siapa?" Aku menoleh saat Taemin menatapku. Dia bertanya tentang aku yang dari tadi diam menatapi mereka.

" _Ah_ , sayang perkenalkan dirimu pada atasan _Mommy_. Panggil _uncle_.." Wonwoo melirikku sekilas. Aku bisa lihat dia gugup.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , _Uncle_. Namaku Kim Taemin. Aku putra paling tampannya _Wonu-mom_. Nama _uncle_ siapa?" Aku tersenyum. Andai saja Taemin adalah putraku dan Wonwoo.

"Nama _Uncle_ , Kim Mingyu. _Wonu-mom_ membawa _uncle_ bersama untuk menghukum Taemin jika Taemin nakal. _Arra_?" Aku mencubit gemas pipi gembil milik Taemin. Senyum bocah ini begitu cerah.

"Taeminie tidak nakal _uncle_.."

Beberapa kalimat candaan khas balita terlontar dari mulutku dan mulut Taemin sebelum akhirnya Wonwoo memintaku mengantar Taemin ke rumah pengasuhnya.

Rumah yang tadi malam aku lihat. Rumah dimana Wonwoo keluar sambil menggendong Taemin. Ternyata rumah pengasuh yang menjaga Taemin sejak pulang sekolah hingga Wonwoo menjemput malam hari.

"Berapa umur Taemin?" tanyaku saat kami sudah melaju lagi untuk kembali kekantor.

"Tiga tahun lebih.." Ucap Wonwoo dengan suara rendahnya. Berbeda dengan suara yang ia gunakan saat berbincang dengan Taemin.

"Dia tidak mirip denganmu, _hyung_." Dia menoleh lagi. Menatapku tajam. Ada apa?

Kemudian dia menunduk. Aku tau dia menyembunyikan banyak hal.

"Dia mirip ayahnya.."

Ya. Tentu saja.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Bukan Taemin Shinee. Tapi kalo mau ngebayangjn pake muka taetem juga gapapa.

Gimana udah nyerah tebak tebaknya?

Kim Noona

Wed, 14th Sept 2016


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Four

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Boleh aku bergabung disini?" Keempat karyawanku mengangguk. Seungkwan, Hansol, Seokmin dan Hara. Kemudian aku duduk setelah meletakkan nampan makan siang ku di meja. Hari ini _Manager_ Park sedang cuti, jadi aku tidak ada teman makan siang.

Menu hari ini adalah sup _kimchi_. Ini makanan kesukaan Wonwoo-ku. Selain _burger_.

"Bukankah tadi kalian bersama Wonwoo?" Aku bertanya sambil melahap satu suapan nasi.

"Dia ijin pulang kerumah. Dia bilang putranya sakit. Kasihan sekali." Aku mendengarkan perkataan Seungkwan dengan pura-pura tak perduli.

"Apa dia sering seperti itu? Maksudku, ijin keluar jam kerja." Seungkwan ini penggosip unggul. Banyak bicara. Mungkin beberapa informasi tentang keluarga Wonwoo bisa kudapatkan darinya.

"Dia itu _single-mom_. Jadi maklum saja dia mengurus sendiri putranya. Putranya juga sering nakal dan berulang kali Wonwoo dipanggil ke sekolah. Anak yang tidak punya ayah ya seperti itu." Benarkan? Dia bicara panjang.

" _Single-mom_? Tidak punya ayah? Wonwoo sudah pernah menikah?" Seharusnya aku tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan terakhir.

"Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah membahas pernikahannya. Siapa nama suami dan ayah dari putranya, tidak ada yang tahu. Dia terlalu tertutup." Kali ini Hara yang menyahut. Satu-satunya wanita di kerumunan ini mulai ikut membahas kehidupan Wonwoo.

"Omong-omong, _Direktur_ Kim. Sepertinya anda mengenal Wonwoo- _hyung_ sebelumnya. Maksudku sebelum anda dikantor ini. Benarkah?" Hansol termasuk pengamat yang baik. Memang tidak ada yang tahu kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih sebelumnya.

Wonwoo memintaku merahasiakan apapun hubungan kami di masa lalu.

"Dia seniorku di _high school_." Aku melahap cepat menu makan siangku. Lalu pergi dari meja itu secepatnya. Kondisinya berubah dari aku yang menanyai informasi tentang Wonwoo menjadi mereka yang menanyaiku tentang hubunganku dan Wonwoo.

Tapi..

Dimana suami Wonwoo?

.

Dia kembali. Aku tidak bisa hanya diam saja tanpa bertanya.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ , keruanganku sekarang." Ya. Aku atasannya. Jadi sesuka hatiku bisa memanggilnya.

Ia masuk setelah mengetuk pintu dua kali. Aku mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Maaf. Aku terlambat masuk." Dia memang terlambat masuk beberapa menit. Dia melewatkan jam makan siangnya.

"Sudah makan siang?" Tanyaku. Aku mengkhawatirkannya. Dia mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana keadaan Taemin?" Dia menatapku. Seakan bertanya dari mana aku tahu kabar itu. Taemin sakit.

"Dia demam dan sudah aku bawa ke klinik. Sekarang ia sedang istirahat dirumah Bibi Nam." Aku suka suaranya. Dia tidak banyak bicara. Bahkan ketika ditanya, dia akan menjawab seadanya. Itu sebabnya ketika dia berbicara agak banyak, aku akan menatapnya lebih lekat.

Dia menunduk. Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin bertanya tentang suaminya sekarang.

"Kembalilah ke meja kerjamu. Makan ini." Aku menyerahkan sebungkus _burger_ kesukaannya. Dia bohong kalau bilang dia sudah makan. Aku tahu itu.

Dia hendak menolak sebelum aku memberikan nada rendah sebagai perintah mutlak. Setidaknya perutnya terisi dengan ini. Dia menerimanya dengan canggung.

.

Aku mencoba menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sudah begitu larut. Dia lembur lagi malam ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tega.

Kenapa kau harus bekerja sekeras ini, sayang?

Dia menolak sedikit tapi akhirnya patuh dan duduk tenang disampingku.

"Kita menjemput Taemin dulu kan?" Tanyaku sambil menyalakan mesin mobil. Dia mengangguk. Sedikit tersenyum simpul.

Aku melajukan mobil menuju rumah pengasuh Taemin. Keheningan menyelimuti seluruh rongga di mobil ini. Canggung sekali.

"Kau ke _Washington_?" Aku menoleh sekilas. Membagi fokus dari jalanan dan suara rendahnya.

"Ya. Seminggu setelah kau pergi." Aku menjawab mantap. Dia tahu maksudku.

"Bagaimana kota _Washington_?" Dia bertanya lagi. Aku sangat suka ketika dia yang memulai pembicaraan. Meskipun masih dilingkupi kecanggungan.

"Mengerikan. Aku lebih suka di _Myeongdong_." Itu tempat tinggalku waktu aku jadi berandalan dulu.

Dia terkekeh mendengar jawabanku. Ya. _Myeongdong_ yang aku bahas adalah satu ruangan yang sangat kecil. Hanya cukup untuk menampung tubuh tinggiku saat aku tidur. Itu sebabnya aku suka berkali mencari alasan agar bisa menginap di _flat_ kecilnya. Setidaknya itu lebih nyaman. Apalagi bersama dirinya.

Di _Washington_ aku tinggal di sebuah apartemen mewah. Semua kebutuhan terpenuhi. Tapi aku hampa.

"Bagaimana _Changwon_?" Aku yang ganti bertanya setelah diam beberapa lama tanpa suara.

Dia menunduk lalu menghela nafas berat. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Sepi.." Aku tidak paham. Tapi aku diam.

.

Mobilku terparkir di ujung jalan kerumah Bibi Nam. Dia melarangku lagi untuk ikut menjemput Taemin. Tapi kali ini dia cepat menggendong keluar Taemin. Bocah gembil itu tertidur dalam gendongan Wonwoo-ku. Di dahinya masih tertempel plester penurun panas.

"Sudah mau hujan, Mingyu. Antar aku kejalan-"

"Aku tau." Aku memotong perkataannya yang akan menyebutkan alamat rumahnya. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut berlebihan.

Dia mulai memahamiku. Jadi dia tidak bertanya darimana aku tahu alamat rumahnya. Aku melajukan kendaraanku.

Taemin berada di pelukan Wonwoo. Wajahnya pucat. Mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu tertutup.

"Kenapa demamnya belum turun? Padahal dia sudah meminum obatnya.." Wonwoo mengusap peluh kecil di pelipis Taemin.

"Ayo kerumah sakit." Aku tidak butuh persetujuan. Karena Wonwoo pasti tak akan setuju.

Jadi dengan kemauanku sendiri aku memutar arah menuju rumah sakit. Aku ingat tadi dia bilang hanya memeriksakan Taemin ke klinik. Aku tidak bisa percaya pada penanganannya.

Aku mengambil alih Taemin dalam gendonganku saat memasuki rumah sakit. Sudah pukul sepuluh lewat tiga puluh tujuh menit malam. Hujan mulai turun saat kami tiba di rumah sakit.

Dokter bilang kami harus bersyukur cepat membawa Taemin ke rumah sakit. Taemin harus dirawat. Demamnya sudah sangat tinggi. Terlambat sedikit saja, dia bisa kejang-kejang dan aku tak mau membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Selang dengan cairan bening tertanam di lengan Taemin. Wonwoo duduk disamping putranya itu. Aku tahu dia menahan tangis.

Sudah kubilang dia jarang menangis. Dia akan menunduk dan terdiam untuk menahan air matanya turun. Dia hebat dalam hal itu.

"Terima kasih, Mingyu. Aku akan mengganti biaya pengobatan Taemin secepatnya." Aku baru sadar dia sudah menyebutkan namaku dua kali. Aku ingin berteriak senang.

"Tidak perlu. Aku benar-benar tulus membantu Taemin." Aku mendekatinya. Berdiri disampingnya. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Dia pasti khawatir setengah mati pada putranya.

"Terima kasih. Pulanglah. Ini sudah larut. Aku tinggal disini menjaga Taemin." Dia mendongak dari duduknya. Menatapku teduh. Aku suka tatapannya.

Aku seperti tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Aku mendekatinya. Lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kusentuh pipinya yang halus.

Sungguh aku tak terkendali. Aku menunduk untuk mengecup bibir manis itu dengan gerakan perlahan. Hanya sebuah kecupan yang sedikit lama. Dia memejamkan mata.

Aku melepas kontak bibirku dan bibirnya. Dia membuka mata perlahan lalu menatapku.

Tapi kemudian menunduk.

Ini ciuman pertama kami setelah berpisah. Ciuman pertama setelah menjadi pasangan terpisah. Tapi sensasinya masih sama seperti ciuman pertama kami dulu.

Waktu itu aku ingat aku dan dia berciuman dihalte didepan sekolahku. Kami pulang sedikit larut karena dia mengikuti pelajaran tambahan. Kemudian ketika menunggu bus, hujan tiba-tiba turun. Menyisakan kami berdua diudara yang mendingin. Suasana hening membawa bibirku dan dia bersatu dalam pagutan manis.

Malam ini terasa sama. Diiringi gemericik hujan di luar gedung. Aku menciumnya. Masih dengan perasaan cinta yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana setelah ciuman itu. Kecanggungan makin menyebar. Dia menyibukkan diri mengecupi jemari Taemin.

Aku mencium pria yang sudah menikah.

"Aku akan datang besok pagi. Kau istirahatlah di sofa." Sebenarnya aku masih ingin tinggal disini bersamanya. Dengan dalih menjaga Taemin. Tapi aku juga tahu diri. Jadi aku memilih pulang kerumah.

.

Wonwoo menelponku pagi-pagi untuk mengatakan dia tidak masuk kerja. Taemin sudah membaik dan diperbolehkan pulang siang ini.

Jadi tepat jam makan siang aku buru-buru melajukan mobilku kerumah sakit itu lagi.

Wonwoo sedang mengganti pakaian Taemin saat aku masuk keruang rawat.

Taemin berteriak riang mengetahui keberadaanku.

" _Uncle Gyu_ datang.." aku mendekat untuk mengacak lembut rambut kemerahan milik Taemin. Ku perhatikan Taemin berbeda sekali dengan Wonwoo. Hampir tak ada satupun bagian yang mirip dengan Wonwoo. Hanya mata sipit ketika tertawa yang terlihat sama.

" _Hey_ , anak nakal.. Sudah sembuh?" Aku mencubit gemas pipi gembil Taemin.

"Minie tidak nakal, _uncle_.." Bocah itu cemberut lucu.

Wonwoo selesai mengancingkan kemeja Taemin lalu beralih melipat selimut rumah sakit. Sesekali melirik kearah candaan aku dan Taemin.

"Kalau membuat _Wonu-mom_ bersedih itu tandanya Taemin anak nakal." Taemin menunduk setelah ucapanku. Bocah bijak berumur tiga tahun ini sangat pintar. Dia sudah mengerti ucapan-ucapan rumit dari orang dewasa.

"Minie ingin meminta sesuatu, _Mom_.." Taemin menggenggam ibu jari Wonwoo dengan jemari mungilnya. Matanya menatap dengan penuh gurat permohonon.

"Apa yang ingin Taeminie beli sayang? Katakan." Aku memerhatikan cara Wonwoo membelai lembut kepala Taemin. Sangat berkasih sayang.

"Minie ingin bertemu ayah"

Wonwoo terdiam. Dia tampak bingung dan berpikir keras.

Apa Wonwoo menyembunyikan ayah Taemin sehingga ia disebut anak tak berayah?

" _Hm_. Baiklah. Hari ini kita temui ayahnya Taeminie.." Wonwoo tersenyum manis untuk putranya.

"Ajak _Uncle Gyu_ ya, _Mom_? Minie ingin mengenalkan pada ayah." Bijak sekali lelaki kecil ini.

Apa aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu suami Wonwoo?

Bertemu pria yang telah membuat aku terpisah dari priaku.

Bertemu pria yang membuat Wonwoo-ku hidup sesulit ini.

Aku berencana memberi tonjokan di wajah pria itu.

.

Aku mengerut heran ketika Wonwoo mengarahkanku untuk berhenti di sebuah komplek pemakaman.

Taemin turun dengan patuh saat Wonwoo sudah turun. Wonwoo tidak menyuruhku tinggal di mobil. Berarti dia mengijinkanku melihat lelaki itu.

Aku turun lalu mengikuti kedua pria malaikat itu dari belakang.

Taemin tersenyum. Berdendang sedikit sambil melompat. Wonwoo memarahinya yang berlari terlalu jauh didepannya. Dia baru sembuh dari demam.

Aku berdiri lima langkah dibelakang Wonwoo yang berdiri menatap Taemin.

"Selamat siang, _Appa_. Minie datang bersama _Wonu-mom_ dan _uncle Gyu_. _Uncle gyu_ sangat tinggi loh. Tapi Minie tidak suka kalau _uncle gyu_ mencubit pipi Minie. Minie tidak nakal…" Bocah itu duduk bersila direrumputan hijau berbicara seakan-akan ayahnya itu dapat mendengarnya.

Ayahnya cuma gundukan tanah yang tinggi dengan batu berukir di ujungnya. Ayahnya sudah mati. Taemin berbicara dengan orang mati. Taemin menemui orang mati.

Itu sebabnya Taemin disebut tak berayah.

Dadaku sesak. Antara ingin menangis atau ingin menyeringai licik.

Aku tak perlu membunuh suami Wonwoo-ku. Dia sudah mati. Langkahku termudahkan.

Aku mendekati Wonwoo yang menatap Taemin dengan senyum kecil. Aku berdiri disampingnya. Tidak berniat bertanya apapun meski diotakku dipenuhi pertanyaan.

Nama lelaki itu. Tulisan yang tertera di batu berukir itu. Ya. Dia bermarga Kim.

Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

Review untuk chapter 3 kemarin ga bisa terbaca di Ffn. Noona baca yang masuk notif email doang. Ga tau ini kenapa.. T.T Sepertinya emang error dari Ffn nya. Menyebalkan. Noona jadi ga bisa baca ulang review kalian.

Nah, syukurnya tadi pagi waktu cek semua udah terbaca. Noona seneng banget. Makanya diupdate hari ini.

Jangan minta chap-nya panjang2 karena emang saya nge-cut nya di moment yang pas. /ngeles/

.

Hayo siapa yang bener tebakan ayahnya Taemin?

Ada yang bener nebak Taehyung! Wah, kalian hebat.

Tebakan kalian lucu-lucu deh. Noona ngakak sama semua spekulasi kalian. Seneng banget dapet respons yang seperti ini. Terima kasih semuanya.

.

Kim Noona

Thur, 15th Sept 2016


	5. Chapter 5

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Five

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Jam empat lebih dua menit saat aku tiba dirumah Wonwoo dari pemakaman ayah Taemin. Aku ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Wonwoo, tapi kurasa butuh waktu yang lebih tepat.

Aku berakhir di ruang tamu kecil rumah Wonwoo, bermain bersama Taemin yang jadi riang setelah menemui ayahnya. Sebelumnya dia memang bocah periang. Hanya saja terpancar kelegaan dimatanya setelah setengah jam berbicara sendiri dengan gundukan tanah milik ayahnya.

Ruang tamu tanpa sofa ini begitu nyaman. Mungkin karena aku bersama Wonwoo- _hyung_. Tidak mewah. Bahkan dinding seluruh rumah ini masih didominasi kayu.

Wonwoo sedang memasak makanan untuk Taemin. Sambil sedikit mengomeliku yang tidak mau kembali ke kantor. _Hey_ , itu kantorku.

Wonwoo lebih banyak tersenyum jika bersama Taemin. Mereka saling melengkapi.

" _Uncle_ , pacar itu apa?" Alisku bersatu saat mendengar Taemin bertanya sambil merangkai beberapa lego menjadi bentuk abstrak.

"Dari mana Minie tahu tentang pacar?" tanyaku heran. Bocah kecil ini sudah tahu banyak hal.

" _Uncle_ janji tidak bilang pada _Mommy_ ya?" aku mengangguk menyetujui permintaannya. Bocah ini.

"Bibi Nam bilang kalau _Mommy_ punya pacar, _Mom_ tidak akan pulang malam lagi dan bisa bermain dengan Taemin. Jadi Minie ingin mencarikan _Mom_ pacar." Taemin menatapku. Aku tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya.

Aku menunduk untuk berbisik pada Taemin.

"Kalau _uncle_ _Gyu_ yang jadi pacar _Wonu_ - _mom_ bagaimana?" Taemin menatapku lagi, kali ini dengan mata berbinar.

" _Uncle_ _Gyu_ mau jadi pacar _Mom_? _Opps_!" aku terkikik geli ketika dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Suaranya terlalu keras. Dia kegirangan.

Aku mengangguk lalu mengusap lembut pipi gembilnya. Kemudian dia melompat di pelukanku.

"Pacar _Mom_ bisa bermain dengan Minie juga kan? Minie senang sekali." Taemin benar-benar berbeda dari Wonwoo. Pria kecil ini sangat ekspresif. Setiap perasaannya tergambar jelas pada gerak tubuhnya.

Aku melirik kearah dapur. Wonwoo masih sibuk dengan masakannya. Dia berubah sedikit. Dulu dia tidak pernah mau memasak. Dia bisa. Hanya saja dia bilang dia lebih menyukai masakanku. Kemudian aku yang akan masak.

Diluar sedang turun hujan. Gerimis. Suasana dijalanan jadi hening dan sejuk. Aku jadi tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika kami tinggal bersama suatu hari. Sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Aku berdoa dalam hati.

"Taeminie, makan dulu sayang. Kamu harus minum obat." Wonwoo mengangkat sebuah meja kayu kecil ketengah ruangan. Ada berbagai macam lauk sederhana di atasnya.

Taemin mendekat lalu dengan malas menyendok buburnya.

"Kalau tidak makan bubur itu, _uncle_ tidak mau jadi pacar _Mom_." Aku berbisik sangat kecil di telinga Taemin. Kemudian dia berteriak 'selamat makan' untuk mulai makan lahapnya. Lucu sekali.

"Ada yang Taeminie rahasiakan dari _Mom_? Apa yang _uncle_ bisikkan pada Taeminie?" Wonwoo duduk dihadapanku. Lalu memandang Taemin yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Hanya menyuruh Minie makan.." Duh, anak kecil itu pintar bermain rahasia.

"Baiklah jika main rahasia-rahasiaan. Mingyu, makanlah. Masakanku tidak seenak masakanmu. Tapi sudah masuk jam makan malam." Ucapnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok nasi dimulutnya.

Aku mengangguk lalu makan dengan lahap. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Taemin yang kekanakan. Sudah pukul enam lewat empat puluh dua petang. Langit mulai menghitam. Hujan sudah mulai berhenti jatuh.

Kami bertiga makan dengan tenang. Taemin sedikit bersenda gurau. Memakan buburnya hingga habis. Padahal dia tidak suka makan bubur sebelumnya.

.

.

Pukul delapan lewat Taemin tertidur di pelukanku. Dia seperti mendapatkan kasih sayang lain yang ia impi-impikan. Kasihan sekali anak sekecil ini harus kehilangan ayahnya.

"Mingyu.. Hujan sudah reda. Biarkan Taemin tidur di kamar." Ya. Tadi tiba-tiba hujan datang lagi dengan deras. Diselingi kilat dan petir yang menggelegar. Taemin berlari ke pelukanku karena ketakutan. Aku memeluknya hingga tertidur seperti aku seorang ayah.

Aku berpikir aku harus bisa menjadi ayah Taemin jika aku ingin bersama Wonwoo. Taemin adalah bagian dari Wonwoo sekarang. Meski kenyataannya Taemin bukan anakku. Aku mulai menyayanginya.

Ayah pengekang seperti ayahku masih lebih baik daripada tidak ada ayah. Benarkan?

Aku menggendong Taemin kekamar lalu membaringkan anak kecil itu di sebuah alas tidur lembut. Tidak ada kasur. Mereka tidur dilantai seperti orang-orang yang aku lihat di drama _saeguk_.

Aku tidak bisa mengolok kemiskinan Wonwoo lagi sekarang. Aku yakin dia tidak ingin hidup miskin seperti sekarang. Walaupun dari awal ia sudah miskin.

Tapi hidup sulit bersama seorang putra kecil yang punya banyak kebutuhan sudah menjadi takdirnya.

Aku ingin membawamu untuk hidup lebih layak, sayang.

Aku pamit pulang setelah menyelimuti Taemin. Wonwoo menggumamkan kata terima kasih beberapa kali.

"Wonwoo _hyung_.." Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya saat kami berada di depan pagar rumahnya. Pagar yang terlihat usang dan mulai berkarat. Udara begitu dingin setelah hujan.

" _Hm_?" Kami bertatapan dalam. Saling menyalurkan rasa rindu lewat dua pasang netra.

"Aku.. masih mencintaimu. Kembalilah jadi kekasihku.." Aku meraih tangan kanannya untuk ku genggam.

"Maaf, _Gyu_. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak pantas untukmu." Dia menunduk dalam. Padahal aku yakin dihatinya masih ada cinta untukku. Apa yang ia takutkan?

Bukankah suaminya sudah mati?

Mungkin aku harus bersabar lagi.

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Dia diam. Tidak membalas pelukanku ataupun menolaknya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi tolong ijinkan aku tetap berada disisimu. Aku merindukanmu." Ya. Dia butuh waktu lebih banyak.

Dia mengangguk dalam pelukanku. Lalu aku melepas pelukan untuk menatapnya. Aku tersenyum untuknya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku, _hyung_?" aku menatapnya. Bertanya dengan senyum miring terpatri di bibirku. Dia mengerut lucu.

"Sudah sana pulang _Direktur-nim_. Keburu hujan lagi." Dia tersenyum sambil mendorong tubuhku berbalik pulang. Tak apa aku tak jadi kekasihnya. Yang terpenting dia sudah mulai terbuka padaku.

Aku yakin cepat atau lambat akan mendapatkan hatinya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, bodoh"

Aku mendengarnya.

Aku mematung pada langkahku yang kelima. Seketika berbalik menatapnya lagi. Dia tertunduk dalam.

Aku menghampirinya dengan degupan jantung bergemuruh. Meraih pipinya agar menatapku.

Aku menciumnya.

Aku melumat bibirnya.

Dia terlalu manis untuk aku abaikan.

Dia diam menanggapi ciumanku. Tapi kemudian matanya terpejam. Bibirnya bergerak lembut mengikuti setiap irama pagutan yang aku berikan.

Hatiku berteriak riang.

Aku melepas pagutan dengan perlahan. Lalu menyatukan dahi kami berdua. Matanya masih terpejam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku bersedia menunggu hatimu lebih lama. Tak apa. Aku mencintaimu.." Aku mengecup keningnya dengan lembut.

Dia tidak membalas. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatapku. Kepalanya bergerak ringan seperti mengangguk.

Ya. Aku bersedia menunggumu lagi, sayang. Meski harus lebih lama lagi.

Aku akan memilikimu.

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Noona peringatkan bahwa fiksi ini akan penuh dengan drama. Ini semua dengan sudut pandang Mingyu. Jadi harap maklum karena anda tau sendiri Mingyu itu drama King.

Sekali lagi Noona sampaikan maaf untuk tidak memperpanjang chap-nya. Per chapter itu isinya 1K+ ga bisa kurang. Bisa lebih tapi ga banyak-banyak. (Kayak nawar cabe (cabean))

Sekali lagi (lagi) noona juga bilang kenapa chapnya ga panjang karena noona ga pernah update lama. Dua kali seminggu. Rabu dan minggu. Udah kayak luluran. Jadi gapapa ya kalo chapnya pendek? Kan biar penasaran. /ngeles

Silahkan review lagi. Yang masih kuat tebak2an. Yang udah ga kuat silahkan lambaikan tangan dimuka Manager Park. Noona juga ga tau Manager Park ini siapa. Ada saran?

Kim Noona

Fri, 16th Sept 2016


	6. Chapter 6

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

Six

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kesini?" Aku berdiri didepan pintu masuk rumah Wonwoo tepat pukul delapan pagi hari minggu ini. Akhir pekan dengan cuaca cerah.

Secerah hatiku meski kantung mata muncul sedikit dimataku pagi ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak membayangkan adegan ciumanku tadi malam. Dibawah langit malam setelah hujan. Udara yang sejuk dan nyaman. Kami berbagi kerinduan lewat pagutan manis tanpa paksaan.

Ciuman itu terbayang berulang-ulang. Dan bibir itu ada lagi dihadapanku sekarang. Aku harus menahan diri.

"Aku bawa sarapan untuk Taemin.." aku berikan senyum terbaikku pada pria pujaanku ini. Dia memandangku dengan sorot mata tak terbaca.

" _Mom_ , Minie sudah mandi- _uncle_ _Gyu_!" Bocah kecil itu berlari kearahku dengan tubuh setengah basah dan handuk yang terlilit dipinggang hingga mata kakinya. Dia baru selesai mandi seperti ucapannya tadi.

" _Hai_ , jagoan. _Uncle_ bawakan ayam goreng untuk Minie." Aku mengangkat tinggi sebuah kantong plastik cukup besar yang sejak tadi aku bawa. Taemin ada dalam gendonganku. Aku tak peduli bajuku akan basah oleh bulir air yang masih tersisa ditubuh Taemin. Aku menyukai bocah ini seperti aku menyukai _Mommy_ -nya.

" _Wah_ , Minie sangat suka ayam. _Uncle_ _Gyu_ terima kasih." Aku akui Wonwoo mendidik Taemin menjadi anak lelaki yang begitu menggemaskan. Sangat pintar diusia yang sangat muda. Aku kagum pada priaku.

"Taemin ayo pakai baju dulu, sayang. Pakaian _uncle_ jadi basah." Wonwoo mengambil alih gendongan Taemin dariku. Aku berjalan ke dapur sepeninggal Wonwoo dan Taemin ke kamar. Menata bungkusan ayam goreng ke piring saji. Lalu aku menata rapih diatas meja.

Taemin berlari kecil menuju meja yang telah ku letakkan ditengah ruangan setelah selesai berpakaian.

"Selamat makan!" Taemin berteriak riang lalu melahap rakus potongan ayam goreng tepung berwarna keemasan digenggamannya. Aroma bedak bayi menguar dari tubuh jagoan kecil itu. Rambutnya sudah tersisir rapih. Wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah.

"Makanlah. Kau menyukai ayam goreng tepung kan? Ini kubeli di kedai didepan kampusmu dulu. Kebetulan mereka masih berjualan disana." Aku juga menggigit potongan ayamku dengan lahap.

"Kau.." Wonwoo menatapku. Aku tahu meskipun aku tidak menatapnya.

"Aku mengingat semua kesukaanmu. Ah, aku juga datang ke toko dua puluh empat jam di dekat _flat_. Paman Jung sudah tidak bekerja disitu lagi." Aku masih tetap tidak memandangnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan ekspresinya.

"Kim Mingyu…" aku sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan alasan atau apapun itu.

"Taeminie, ayo kita pergi jalan-jalan." Aku menghindari perkataannya. Aku mendengar Wonwoo mendesah kesal. Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengubah perasaannya.

Aku hanya butuh dia berteriak padaku bahwa dia mencintaiku. Bukan sebuah alasan yang mengharapkan aku mundur untuk mencintainya. Tidak. Aku tidak akan mundur.

"Minie mau melihat ikan besar, _uncle_. A-ku-ra-um? Itu namanya kan, _Mom_?" Taemin menatap Wonwoo penuh harap.

"Akuarium namanya, sayang." Aku tau suasana hati Wonwoo sedang tidak baik sekarang. Ada aku disini membuat Wonwoo kikuk. Akulah orang yang ingin Wonwoo hindari. Beruntungnya ada Taemin yang bisa ku jadikan alasan untuk dekat dengan Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, kita ke akuarium!" ucapku semangat disambut sorakan tak kalah ceria dari Taemin.

Aku memotong ucapan Wonwoo lagi saat ku yakin dia ingin menolak ajakan pergi jalan-jalan ini. Pokoknya hari ini tak ada penolakan.

.

Aku menggandeng jemari mungil Taemin saat memasuki pintu besar menuju gedung akuarium. Taemin melompat kecil sambil mulutnya menyebutkan nama-nama binatang laut dengan acak.

Wonwoo berjalan beriringan dengan kami. Tangannya juga menggenggam jemari Taemin disisi lain. _Hm_ , terlihat seperti keluarga kecil bukan?

Taemin berkeliling dengan riang di sepanjang akuarium raksasa itu. Dia dengan antusias mendekat kearah dinding kaca tembus pandang itu, seakan ingin menyentuh semua hewan didalamnya.

" _Mom_ , Minie ingin masuk kedalam sana seperti paman bertopeng itu." Aku duduk di sebuah bangku besi panjang bersebelahan dengan Wonwoo. Mengikuti bocah selincah Taemin itu melelahkan. Jadi kami hanya duduk dan mengamati. Hingga Taemin menghampiri sambil menunjuk seorang penyelam yang memberi makan sekumpulan ikan.

"Taemin harus bisa berenang untuk jadi seperti paman itu." Ucapku menjelaskan. Aku mengusap pipi gembil Taemin.

"Ajari Minie berenang ya, _Mom_?" Aku melirik Wonwoo yang terdiam mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Aku terkikik kecil.

"Lain waktu, _uncle_ yang akan ajari Taemin. Bagaimana?" Taemin bersorak lagi sambil berlalu mengamati pria penyelam itu lagi. Aku heran kenapa tenaga bocah itu belum juga terkuras setelah dua jam berkeliling.

"Kau menertawakanku, Mingyu?" Wonwoo menatapku tajam.

"Apa? Tidak. Kenapa kau jadi percaya diri?" ucapku. Aku ingin terkikik lagi, aku berusaha menahannya dengan keras.

"Jelas-jelas kau menertawakanku. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berenang. Tapi tak perlu menertawakanku." Wonwoo mendengus kesal sambil membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak menertawakanmu, sayang. Aku hanya membantumu menjawab pertanyaan Taemin." Ya ampun. Aku kelepasan dengan panggilan itu. Ku mohon jangan marah.

"Jangan panggil aku sayang. Aku bukan kekasihmu." Sungguh. Reaksinya tidak terduga sama sekali. Aku pikir dia akan marah. Aku salah.

Dia merona walau bibirnya mengucapkan bantahan.

"Baiklah, sayang." Kali ini aku menggodanya.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu bodoh." Aku tertawa keras melihat ekspresi marah yang tersamar rona merah dipipinya. Tangannya mengepal seperti mengancam tonjokan untukku. Aku berpura menghindar.

.

Keluarga kecil kami berjalan di pasar yang menjual berbagai macam hasil laut tidak jauh dari gedung akuarium. Taemin sangat menyenangi semua hal yang berhubungan dengan laut.

" _Uncle_ , udang yang besar itu bisa dimakan?" aku mengikuti arah pandang dan arah yang ditunjuk jari mungilnya. Aku masih setia menggandeng tangan Taemin kemanapun dia ingin pergi, sementara Wonwoo mengikuti kami dari belakang.

"Yang itu namanya _lobster_. Dan itu sangat enak untuk dimakan. Minie mau?" Taemin mengangguk cepat dan antusias.

Oh. Aku lupa sesuatu.

"Apa dia bisa makan _lobster_?" aku menoleh pada Wonwoo. Dia mengangguk.

"Dia bisa makan semuanya." Bukti lagi bahwa Wonwoo dan Taemin berbeda. Wonwoo tidak bisa makan makanan laut karena memiliki alergi. Tapi sepertinya Taemin tidak sama.

.

Taemin tidur di gendonganku setelah selesai berkeliling. Dia makan lahap _lobster_ yang aku pesan direstoran didekat pasar ikan. Aku terpaksa hanya duduk menemani Taemin makan. Aku tidak mungkin makan bersama Taemin sedangkan Wonwoo tidak makan apapun.

Kami sampai dirumah Wonwoo saat langit mulai gelap.

Aku meletakkan Taemin di kamar. Dia kelelahan sepertinya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengajak Taemin jalan-jalan. Dia terlihat senang." Wonwoo meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depanku. Aku menyeruputnya sedikit.

"Aku juga merasa senang. Aku menyukai Taemin. Dia bocah yang pintar. Tidak heran sih. Kau _Mommy_ -nya." Wonwoo menunduk. Apa yang mengganggu pikirannya?

"Pulanglah. Sudah hampir gelap. Besok kita harus kekantor. Kakiku pegal sekali." Wonwoo meluruskan kakinya kedepan. Lalu menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan kebelakang. Kepalanya berputar kekiri dan kekanan untuk melemaskan syaraf lehernya. Dia terlihat mempesona.

"Aku mau menginap." Ya. Aku gila. Aku dengan sengaja meletakkan kepalaku di atas paha Wonwoo. Berbaring dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Dia terkejut dan berniat berontak.

"Mi-mingyu…"

"Sebentar saja. Dulu kita sering melakukan ini kan?" aku menutup mataku sejenak. Bayangan masa lalu bermunculan di pikiranku. Membawa emosi tersendiri di dalam hatiku.

"Jangan seperti ini.. Ku mohon." Aku membuka mataku. Lalu langsung berhadapan dengan mata indahnya. Aku menatapnya dalam. Menyelami beningnya netra itu. Aku terhanyut.

Aku membangkitkan sedikit tubuhku tiba-tiba. Membuat wajahku berhadapan dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo. Dia menatapku terkejut.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintaimu."

Aku meraih bibir tipisnya dengan bibirku. Sudah kukatakan aku tidak akan pernah mampu menahan pesona pria dalam pagutanku ini. Dia canduku. Dia _heroin_ -ku. Dia _caffein_ -ku.

Dia membalas ciumanku. Lagi. Aku tau dia tidak akan bisa selamanya bertahan dengan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Aku yakin dia mencintaiku.

Tanganku meraih lehernya untuk menyesap manis mulutnya lebih dalam. Saling menghisap dan beradu lidah. Dia memabukkan.

Aku menatapnya setelah perlahan melepas pagutan. Dia merona indah. Aku mengusap pipinya lembut. Membawanya tenggelam kedalam tatapanku.

"Mingyu.." Sial. Dia begitu menggoda. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi.

Aku melakukan lumatan lagi di bibirnya. Kali ini dipenuhi nafsu. Aku ingin memilikinya.

Dan sialnya, dia tidak melakukan penolakan. Lengannya terlingkar manis di leherku. Aku meraba tubuh indahnya dengan perlahan.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti. Suhu tubuhku dipenuhi oleh nafsu birahi. Malam ini aku akan mendapatkan Wonwoo.

.

Wonwoo terbaring tanpa pakaian bagian atasnya. Dia mendesah ketika aku mulai menciumi perut rata dan mulusnya.

Suara desisan yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo menuntunku untuk menurunkan celana yang Wonwoo kenakan.

Aku memandangnya terpesona. Dia yang telanjang dibawahku begitu seperti pahatan sempurna seorang pematung paling jenius. Tanpa ada goresan sama sekali.

Kulitnya putih dan semulus sutra. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan memberi tanda kemerahan di tubuhnya. Aku memberikan tanda kekagumanku lewat sentuhanku. Dia mendesah lagi.

Aku beberapa kali tidur dengan pria maupun wanita di _Washington_ , tapi tak pernah aku begitu terpesona menatap tubuh lemah di bawahku. Wonwoo itu sempurna.

"Apa ini terasa sakit, _gyu_?" Wonwoo bertanya padaku ketika milikku berada didepan surganya. Aku tidak berpikir jernih.

"Tahan sedikit. Akan sakit diawal." Dia mengangguk ragu. Memberikan persetujuan.

Aku melakukannya. Melakukan seks pertamaku dengan Wonwoo. Ya. Aku belum pernah melakukan ini dengan Wonwoo dulu.

Dan entah kenapa dia terlihat seperti amatir. Dia menjerit ketika kontak itu terjadi. Airmata mengalir disudut matanya. Aku mengecup seluruh wajahnya sebelum bergerak memacu kecepatan untuk mencapai surgaku.

Dia begitu indah. Dia begitu nikmat. Dia yang terbaik. Aku menyesal telah tidur dengan orang lain karena semua sia-sia. Aku mendapatkan seluruh kebahagianku hanya dengan bercinta dengan Wonwoo. Harusnya tak perlu mencoba dengan orang lain yang bahkan hanya sekedar angin lalu.

Wonwoo selalu menjadi pengalaman pertama untukku.

.

Aku terbangun di tengah malam dengan Wonwoo dalam pelukanku. Telanjang.

Tubuhnya penuh bercak kemerahan hasil ulahku. Aku tersenyum.

Dia menyerahkan dirinya padaku malam ini. Meski bibirnya terus membantah, aku tahu hatinya akan luluh secepatnya.

Sebentar lagi aku akan mendapatkan Wonwoo-ku.

Keinginanku untuk memiliki keluarga kecil akan segera terwujud.

Taemin akan segera memiliki ayah.

Aku teringat sesuatu.

Wonwoo tidak memiliki bekas luka jahitan. Perutnya semulus sutra.

Dia juga berteriak sakit ketika penetrasi tadi. Lalu dia bertanya tentang rasa sakit.

Aku mengerut heran.

Bukankah dia sudah pernah menikah. Seks harusnya jadi makanannya sehari-hari.

Dan lagi, Wonwoo adalah lelaki istimewa yang bisa hamil. Itu sebabnya bisa memiliki seorang anak.

Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang yang sudah melahirkan. Dia tidak memiliki bekas luka melahirkan.

Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari rabu!

Ini ga vulgar kan?

Noona harus masukin adegan naena tapi tanpa mengubah rated nya jadi M. Ga asik ajah menurutku kalo tiba-tiba pindah ke Mature.

Saya terima kekesalan kalian di kolom review. Caci maki saja noona, pake capslock juga gapapa. Hahaha

Yang mau temenan sama noona bisa add line noona : ohnokai

Salam,

Kim Noona

Fri, 23th Sept 2016 (Ini tanggal ngetik chap-nya. Bukan tanggal publish)


	7. Chapter 7

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Seven

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

" _Uncle_ _gyu_ , bangun. Ayo cepat bangun." Mataku terbuka perlahan saat indera pendengaranku menangkap bisikan Taemin di telinga kananku. Ia duduk diatas perutku.

Aku tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidur nyenyakku. Aku melirik jam. Enam lebih tiga puluh menit. Aku baru benar-benar tertidur satu jam lalu. Pikiran ku berputar-putar pada Wonwoo.

Benar. Aku masih dirumah Wonwoo. Tadi malam aku menidurinya. Dan sekarang putranya duduk diatas tubuhku.

" _Uncle_ kaki panjang! Cepat bangun! Ayo antar Taeminie ke sekolah.." aku mengaduh kesakitan saat jemari mungil Taemin mencubit keras pipiku.

"Iya, sayang. _Uncle_ bangun." Aku mendudukkan tubuhku. Tubuh atasku masih tidak mengenakan pakaian. Taemin merosot duduk diatas pahaku. Ia sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya tersisir kebelakang. Aroma bedak lagi-lagi menguar dari tubuh bocah kecil ini.

" _Uncle_ mau kan mengantar Taemin ke sekolah?" aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Dia membalas dengan teriakan girang. Tipikal sekali.

"Tapi _uncle_ harus mandi dulu."

"Mandi bersama _Wonu_ - _mom_ saja. _Mommy_ sedang mandi. Ayo cepat." Aku melotot tidak percaya ketika Taemin menarik paksa tubuhku lalu mendorong kearah kamar mandi.

Aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memberikan penolakan.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka tepat ketika Taemin mendorongku sekuat tenaga. Aku terdorong masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengintip kau mandi. Sungguh." Aku menutup mataku sesaat mataku menatap tubuh atasnya yang basah.

Dia begitu mempesona. Rambutnya terjatuh didepan dahi karena beratnya bulir air yang menempel.

"Aku sudah selesai. Mandilah." Aku baru berani membuka mata perlahan. Aku tidak menemukan bocah yang mendorongku tadi di depan pintu. Dia melarikan diri.

Wonwoo berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Dia sudah mengenakan handuk yang melingkar pinggangnya ternyata. Aku malu sekali berpikir bahwa dia tadi telanjang.

Aku mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Mandi dengan cepat ketika suara Taemin terdengar nyaring memanggil namaku.

Hampir saja tadi aku mandi bersama Wonwoo. Aku terkikik kecil mengingat itu.

.

"Turunkan aku di halte saja." Aku sedang mengemudi dengan Wonwoo duduk disampingku. Kami baru saja mengantar Taemin kesekolahnya.

Dia berteriak begitu riang tadi. Aku juga mendengar dia berbisik pada temannya tentang ayah baru. Sepertinya yang ia bicarakan itu aku. Pintar sekali bocah itu.

"Kita satu kantor. Kenapa turun di halte lagi?" tanyaku. Aku menatapnya. Butuh jawaban.

"Aku bawahanmu. Tidak layak kalau terlihat karyawan lain aku datang bersamamu." Wonwoo menunduk. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Persetan dengan karyawan lain. Kau kekasihku." Aku menaikkan nada bicaraku.

" _Gyu_ , ku mohon. Aku belum siap. Aku cuma pria miskin yang memiliki seorang putra. Sedangkan kau.."

Aku ingin memakinya. Kenapa pikirannya begitu sempit? Kenapa dia jadi sok suci dengan tidak mau menjalin hubungan denganku?

Bukankah dia meninggalkanku karena harta? Jadi kenapa sekarang jadi terlihat seperti seorang yang mementingkan harga diri?

"Turunlah." Aku berucap datar tepat setelah mobilku berhenti di halte dekat dengan kantor. Dia hanya perlu berjalan kaki.

Aku menuruti keinginannya. Setengah kesal.

Setidaknya dia sudah jadi kekasihku lagi. Tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan. Hanya butuh waktu untuk mendapatkan hatinya lagi dan membuat ia bicara segalanya.

Sial.

Karena tadi pagi dia tiba-tiba bilang ingin jadi kekasihku lagi, aku jadi lupa menanyakan perihal luka melahirkan dan seks itu.

Sepertinya dia sengaja mengalihkanku.

.

"Kim Mingyu~ _I_ _miss_ _you_ _so_ _much_ , _babe_. _Feels_ _like_ _a_ _year_ _since_ _I_ _met_ _you_ …" Aku baru masuk di _lobby_ kantor saat seseorang menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan mesra dan kecupan bertubi di pipi.

Semua karyawan menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pria manis ini masih memelukku.

"Karena aku merindukanmu, tentu saja." Pria itu melepas pelukan kemudian menatapku manja.

"Hong Jisoo. Jangan bercanda."

" _Hey_ , Jeon. _Manager_ Park mencarimu. Kenapa diam disitu?" aku menoleh kearah pandang Hansol. Jeon Wonwoo.

Sial.

Sepertinya dia melihat adegan mesraku dengan Jisoo- _hyung_.

Dia salah paham.

.

"Jadi? Dia?" Aku mengangguk dan bergumam seraya mengikuti arah pandang Jisoo yang sudah duduk sambil menyeruput kopi panas yang disuguhkan. Ia memandang Jeon Wonwoo-ku dari dalam ruangan kerja pribadiku.

"Cantik. Jadi dia janda?" Kali ini Jisoo memandangku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Sebut dia _single_ - _mom_. Janda itu menggelikan." Ucapku protes pada julukannya untuk Wonwoo.

" _Eiy_ , jangan tersinggung seperti itu. Kau juga selalu menyebutku pria simpanan padahal aku lebih suka disebut selir. Haha.." dia tertawa hambar.

Jisoo- _hyung_ adalah sahabatku di _Washington_. Dia keturunan _Korea_ - _Amerika_. Tapi statusnya adalah istri simpanan seorang pejabat militer kaya bermarga Choi. Ia jadi tidak bisa berkeliaran bebas di _Korea_ karena takut ketahuan istri sah Choi Seungcheol, nama pejabat militer itu.

"Kau bilang dia dinikahkan dengan pengusaha kaya. Kenapa dia masih jadi budakmu?" Jisoo duduk dengan kaki yang saling tumpang tindih. Gaya pria manis ini benar-benar kelas atas. Semua yang menempel ditubuhnya bukan barang murah.

"Kenapa sih diksimu begitu kasar sekarang? Berkelahi dengan Seungcheol?" dia mendesis kesal. Dia bertanya tapi ku jawab dengan pertanyaan.

"Dia belum mengunjungiku selama tiga bulan. Istrinya mengekangnya. Itu sebabnya aku kesini. _Hey_ , jawab pertanyaanku. Aku penasaran dengan janda mu itu." Giliranku yang mendesis kesal. Jisoo tidak pernah puas sebelum mendapat jawaban.

Aku juga setipe dengannya. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu yang tepat untuk mendapat jawaban atas semua pertanyaanku.

"Dia hidup miskin dengan seorang putra sekarang. Ayah putranya sudah mati. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku diajak ke pemakamannya." Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sofa ruanganku. Sesekali melirik keluar ruangan. Tatapanku menuju pada wajah Wonwoo yang sedikit cemberut.

Oh. Apa dia cemburu?

"Dia hidup miskin? Memangnya tidak ada warisan? Jangan-jangan dia memang tidak menikah dengan pengusaha kaya." Itu juga yang jadi pertanyaanku.

Wonwoo-ku terlalu misterius sekarang.

"Banyak sekali hal janggal yang aku dapatkan dari Wonwoo. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Jisoo menjadi teman curhatku selama bertahun-tahun di _Washington_. Semua kisahku dan Wonwoo sudah kuceritakan pada Jisoo.

Dia sangat memahami keadaanku.

"Hal janggal? Contohnya?" Jisoo mengerutkan dahinya. Menunjukkan sisi penasarannya padaku.

" _Ehem_ , tadi malam aku bercinta dengannya. Tapi dia seperti seorang amatir. Seperti seseorang yang sama sekali belum pernah melakukan seks.." aku memerhatikan ekspresi Jisoo saat mendengar ceritaku. Alisnya berkerut hingga bersatu di tengah.

"Wow. Perkembangan bagus. Tapi… Aneh. Dia sudah menikah. Dia sudah memiliki anak. Kenapa bercinta seperti perawan.."

"Dia lelaki, Hong Jisoo…" aku menggeram jengah. Diksi Jisoo benar-benar berantakan sekarang. "…Nah, yang lebih mengherankan. Dia tidak punya bekas luka melahirkan ditubuhnya. Aku bingung setengah mati." Aku memijat ujung hidungku. Menetralisir kepusingan yang kepalaku rasakan.

"Mana mungkin. Lalu putranya lahir dari mana? Kan dia bukan wanita yang punya vagina.." Jisoo meninggikan nada bicaranya. Terlalu terkejut dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Aku ingin membahas perihal Wonwoo lebih lanjut saat ponsel Jisoo berdering keras. Dia menerima sebuah panggilan dari suaminya. Selir pejabat itu tersenyum disetiap ucapannya. Sifat manjanya muncul jika berhadapan dengan pejabat Choi.

Aku heran kenapa Jisoo mau-mau saja hidup seperti itu. Dia bukanlah dari kalangan rendah yang memang haus harta sehingga dengan suka rela jadi istri simpanan orang kaya demi kelangsungan hidup.

Jisoo itu kaya. Dia punya perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang _fashion_ di _Washington_ bahkan jauh sebelum dia kenal pejabat Choi.

Kata Jisoo sih karena dia sudah terjerat cinta Seungcheol. Cinta itu bodoh. Tentu saja. Aku juga sedang mengalaminya.

Jisoo memberiku pelukan dan kecupan di pipi saat pamit pergi dari kantorku. Suaminya meminta bertemu di hotel dekat sini. Ya. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan bercinta.

Aku melirik Wonwoo saat aku kembali dari mengantar Jisoo dipintu _lobby_.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku lalu mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Wonwoo.

'Temui aku di taman atap gedung.'

Aku memasuki _lift_ untuk membawaku naik ke lantai teratas gedung. Set-set bangku dan kursi bertengger manis di tengah ruang terbuka diatap gedung. Banyak tumbuhan hijau dan beberapa bunga yang sengaja ditanam disana. Sehingga terlihat seperti taman.

Aku duduk di salah satu bangku tunggal menghadap meja kecil selama lima menit sebelum Wonwoo datang.

"Ada apa, _Direktur_ Kim?" Wonwoo berdiri didepan meja dihadapanku. Wajahnya datar.

"Duduk dulu, sayang. Aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu." Aku menepuk mengarahkan Wonwoo untuk duduk di kursi disebelahku. Dia duduk dengan ragu.

"Itu…" dia terlihat ragu-ragu saat mulai bicara.

"Namanya Hong Jisoo. Dia sahabatku di _Washington_. Dia punya suami." Aku meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo. Dia menunduk. Aku mengusap lembut jemarinya.

"Terlihat seperti kekasihmu." Dia tidak berani menatapku. Pipinya merona perlahan. Sepertinya dia malu sudah menebak dengan salah.

"Kekasihku kan cuma Jeon Wonwoo. Tidak berubah dari dulu. Jeon Wonwoo yang pencemburu ini." Aku menarik dagunya agar menatapku. Dia cemberut aku katai pencemburu.

Aku mengecup ringan bibir kemerahan milik pria pujaanku.

Dia memukul dadaku pelan saat aku tersenyum setelah kecupanku.

"Aku tidak pencemburu." Wonwoo berucap dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Oh. Dulu siapa ya yang tidak mau membukakan pintu _flat_ saat tau aku berpelukan dengan Minghao." Aku tersenyum menggodanya. Itu kejadian semasa aku dan dia jadi senior-junior di _high_ _school_.

Wonwoo itu pencemburu. Dia bisa ngambek berhari-hari jika menemukan aku bercengkerama dengan gadis-gadis disekolah. Padahal dia harusnya paham posisiku yang seorang kapten basket kala itu.

"Minghao menyukaimu waktu itu. Dan dia berusaha mendekatimu. Dia mencari kesempatan untuk menciummu. Aku tau." Dia merengut dengan antusias mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Dia lucu sekali.

Ku akui Wonwoo mengerikan kalau sudah terjerat cemburu. Hari ini, dengan melihat Jisoo yang mengecup pipiku dan memelukku mesra dia hampir membunuhku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Bagaimana jika ia tau aku pernah meniduri Jisoo saat di _Washington_?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Siap-siap dipenggal ya Mingyu sayang. Anunya ga dijaga sih ya? Wonu kan serem kalo jelly.

Jisoo bukan PHO disini. Tenang ajah. No PHO. Promise!

Wonu perawan? Hamili tidak ya?

Soal note kemaren yang masalah capslock. Itu noona bukan larang kalian review pake caps loh. Malah noona seneng banget kalo kalian review pake caps. Lebih greget gitu.. Mencak2 noona bacanya..

Kim Noona

Tue, 27th Sept 2016


	8. Chapter 8

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Eight

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Aku baru saja selesai menandatangani sebuah surat kontrak dengan _investor_ saat aku melihat Wonwoo berlari panik ke ruanganku setelah menerima telepon.

Ada apa?

Masih lima belas menit lagi menuju jam makan siang.

"Mingyu. Maksudku, _Direktur_ Kim. Bisa aku ijin keluar sekarang?" Dia berdiri gugup di depan meja kerja ku. Raut wajahnya terlihat panik.

"Ada masalah apa, sayang?" Aku mendekatinya. Berdiri dihadapannya lalu meraih bahunya.

"Itu.. Taemin.. _hm_.. H-hilang.." Dia menunduk. Dia menahan tangisnya lagi. Aku terkejut sempurna melihat dia yang seperti ini.

"Bagaimana bisa hilang? Tadi pagi kita mengantarnya kesekolah kan?" Sejak aku dan Wonwoo jadi sepasang kekasih lagi, tiap pagi aku selalu datang kerumah Wonwoo. Untuk pergi kerja sekaligus mengantar Taemin ke sekolah.

"Bibi Nam terlambat menjemput kesekolah. Tapi saat dijemput Taemin tidak ada. Dia.. Ya Tuhan. Aku harus bagaimana, _gyu_?" Wonwoo menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan indahnya. Aku meringis perih melihat Wonwoo yang begitu ketakutan.

"Ayo kita cari Taemin sama-sama." Aku meraih kunci mobil dan ponselku. Lalu menggandeng tangannya keluar kantor. Aku tidak mempedulikan tatapan seluruh karyawanku saat ini.

Aku mengkhawatirkan Taemin. Dimana calon anakku itu berada saat ini?

.

Aku akhirnya bertemu dengan ibu tua yang disebut Bibi Nam. Dia masih menunggu didepan sekolah tempat Taemin belajar. Sekitar sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Bibi Nam bersama dengan seorang pria bermarga Kwon yang ku tau adalah guru kelas Taemin.

"Bibi, Taemin… bagaimana?" Wonwoo berlari menghampiri Bibi Nam dengan raut wajah cemas. Ia genggam kedua tangan wanita tua itu untuk berbagi kecemasan bersama.

"Kami baru mencarinya disekeliling gedung sekolah tapi tidak ada." Guru Kwon menjawab karena Bibi Nam yang mulai sesenggukan menahan tangis. Aku berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo hanya diam. Aku juga tak tau harus apa.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Taemin, _gyu_?" Wonwoo menangis. Dia berbalik untuk memeluk tubuhku. Aku memberikan usapan lembut di punggungnya.

"Tadi saat pulang sekolah dia masih duduk disini menunggu. Aku juga menyuruhnya tetap menunggu sampai Bibi Nam datang. Tapi Im Mijin sakit perut sehingga aku membantunya di toilet. Saat kembali Taemin sudah tidak disini. Aku kira dia sudah dijemput." Guru Kwon menjelaskan rincihan kejadian menghilangnya Taemin.

"Kita harus mencarinya. Dia tidak mungkin pergi jauh dari sini." Aku melepas pelukan Wonwoo untuk menatap matanya. "Berpikirlah positif, sayang. Taemin pasti kita temukan."

Wonwoo mengangguk lemah.

Aku dan Wonwoo serta Guru Kwon dan Bibi Nam berpencar ke dua arah. Aku berjalan untuk mencari Taemin di sekitar sekolah.

Aku menggenggam tangan Wonwoo seraya berlari kesana kemari. Bertanya pada puluhan orang tentang keberadaan bocah kecil dengan seragam sekolah kuning dan mata sipit yang kentara. Tidak ada yang tau.

"Kemana lagi kita harus cari Taemin, _gyu_? Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu?" aku menarik tubuh ramping Wonwoo kedalam pelukanku. Dia terisak lirih. Aku juga ingin menangis melihat dia seperti ini.

"Jangan berpikiran buruk. Taemin baik-baik saja." Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Dia juga tidak ingin membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada putranya.

.

"Apa dia tau jalan pulang kerumah?" aku meneguk sebotol air mineral yang aku beli di toko kecil untuk meredakan dahaga. Sudah hampir satu jam kami berkeliling.

Panas terik membuat peluh bercucuran di wajah Wonwoo. Wajahnya begitu berantakan. Kami melewatkan jam makan siang demi untuk mencari putranya.

Dimana bocah kecil itu?

"Aku rasa aku tau dia dimana." Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dipinggir trotoar tadi.

"Dimana?" tanyaku antusias. Semoga dugaan Wonwoo benar. Dan kami akan menemukan Taemin.

"Ikut aku." Kami berlari lagi. Ini arah menuju rumah Wonwoo. Apa benar dia pulang kerumah?

Wonwoo berhenti didepan sebuah taman terbuka. Aku berhenti disampingnya.

Itu Taemin. Kim Taemin. Anak lelaki yang sedari tadi kami cari.

Wonwoo merosot. Tubuhnya jatuh terduduk di rerumputan hijau taman itu. Tangisnya pecah antara marah, takut dan lega. Aku mengerti perasaannya.

Taemin sedang bermain sendiri di berbagai wahana bermain anak-anak di taman itu. Aku menghampirinya.

"Kim Taemin!" aku berusaha menampilkan senyumku untuk Taemin.

" _Uncle_ _gyu_!" Taemin berlari kearahku. Aku meraihnya untuk ku gendong.

Seperti biasa aku mencubit pipi gembilnya dengan kuat.

"Dasar anak nakal. Kenapa bermain disini sendiri, _hm_? Kamu membuat _Mommy_ sedih." Aku mencubit pipi kirinya tapi aku mencium gemas pipi kanannya.

Aku merasa lega. Taemin sudah ditemukan.

" _Mommy_!" aku mengikuti arah pandang Taemin. Entah kenapa Wonwoo beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman ini.

Dia tidak menghampiri Taemin sama sekali.

" _Mommy_ marah pada Minie?" Taemin memelukku erat. Tidak paham kenapa Wonwoo bersikap seperti itu.

"Tidak, sayang. _Mommy_ hanya sedih. Ayo kita pulang bersama _mommy_. Jangan menangis lagi ya?" aku mengambil tas kecil yang terletak di sudut bangku taman. Tas sekolah Taemin. Lalu berjalan mengikuti Wonwoo. Pulang kerumahnya.

.

Wonwoo duduk di sudut ruang kamar sambil memeluk lututnya. Dia menangis terisak.

" _Mommy_.. Minie minta maaf." Aku menasehati Taemin atas kelakuannya hari ini. Dia sangat pintar dan cepat mengerti.

Taemin merasa kesepian dan ingin bisa bermain di taman. Tapi kesibukan Wonwoo membuat kesempatan bermainnya sangat sedikit. Dirumah Bibi Nam dia juga hanya bisa bermain di dalam rumah.

Aku paham perasaan kesepian yang Taemin rasakan. Aku juga dulu seperti itu. Mendambakan ramainya dunia luar untuk bermain. Terlalu penat hidup terkurung di rumah.

" _Mommy_ , maafkan Minie, ya? Jangan menangis." Taemin mencoba memeluk tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih besar darinya. Wonwoo masih menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Terisak.

"Jangan panggil aku _mommy_! Aku bukan ibumu. Minggir!"

Entah setan dari mana yang merasuki Wonwoo sehingga aku melihatnya dengan kasar mendorong tubuh Taemin. Aku meraih Taemin kedalam pelukanku.

" _Mommy_ , maafkan Minie. Minie janji tidak akan nakal lagi." Taemin berlari dari pelukanku. Mencoba memeluk Wonwoo lagi. Memohon maaf dari ibunya.

Aku menatap miris.

"Sudah ku bilang aku bukan ibumu. Ibumu sudah mati. Aku lelah jadi ibumu." Wonwoo membentak. Berteriak.

Tapi seorang ibu tetaplah seorang ibu. Dia kemudian memeluk Taemin dengan erat.

Menangis kencang sambil mengucapkan kata maaf pada putra kecilnya.

Kenapa Wonwoo bersikap berlebihan?

Bagaimanapun Taemin tetap putranya meski ia lelah mengasuhnya.

Bagaimanapun Taemin tetap putranya meski Taemin selalu membuat masalah.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi ya, Taeminie? Jangan buat _Mommy_ takut. _Mommy_ takut Minie terluka. _Mommy_ tidak bisa hidup tanpa Taemin. _Mommy_ minta maaf." Wonwoo mengecupi wajah putranya yang berlinang air mata.

Taemin mengangguk patuh.

" _Mommy_ cuma punya kamu, _nak_. Jangan pernah tinggalkan _mommy_ lagi. Apa yang akan _mommy_ katakan pada ayahmu kalau Minie kenapa-napa?" Taemin menatap sendu sang ibu. Lalu perlahan mengecup lembut sudut bibir tipis Wonwoo.

"Minie tidak akan meninggalkan _mommy_. Minie kan mau jadi pahlawannya _mommy_." Mereka berdua tersenyum. Aku tersenyum juga melihat interaksi mereka.

.

"Tidak adakah yang mau memijat kaki pegal _uncle_ _gyu_? Lelah sekali." Aku merebahkan tubuhku di samping interaksi peluk dan cium Taemin dan Wonwoo.

Mereka menatapku.

"Tidak mau." Kompak sekali ibu dan anak ini mengucapkan kata tidak mau.

"Jahat sekali. Wonu- _mom_ dipeluk dan dicium. Sementara _uncle_ _gyu_ yang sudah lelah berlari kesana kemari pijatan pun tidak didapat. _Huft_." Aku memasang wajah memelas didepan dua malaikat manis itu.

Taemin sudah akan menghampiriku ketika tangan Wonwoo menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan pijat _uncle_." Wonwoo menatap mata Taemin seraya mempengaruhi.

"Tapi _uncle_ kelelahan, _mom_."

"Kalau Minie memijat _uncle_ gyu, _mommy_ akan marah lagi dengan Minie." Benarkan? Dia mempengaruhi Taemin.

"Yak! Jeon Wonwoo. Jahat sekali pada pacarmu ini. Aku kelelahan sayang" aku merengek kecil.

"Ya. Aku memang pacarmu. Tapi bukan tukang memijat kakimu." Wonwoo beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Taemin mendekat ke arahku. Seperti biasa dia duduk diatas perutku jika aku sedang berbaring.

"Jadi, _uncle_ _gyu_ sudah jadi pacar _mommy_?" aku mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Taemin.

" _Woah_. Taeminie senang sekali." Taemin menerjangku dengan sebuah pelukan. Masih tubuh kecilnya diatas tubuhku.

Aku mengusap lembut punggung anak kecil pintar ini.

Aku mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Kalau ayah baru, Taemin mau tidak?" tanyaku. Aku tersenyum menatap Taemin yang pura-pura berpikir.

"Tapi _uncle_ _gyu_ kan yang jadi ayah baru Taemin?"

Aku mengangguk lagi membenarkan ucapannya.

Taemin berteriak lalu berlari kearah Wonwoo didapur.

" _Mommy_ , Taeminie mau _uncle_ _gyu_ jadi ayah baru minie. Boleh ya?" aku menepuk jidat ku dengan kuat mendapati kepolosan Taemin.

"Kim Mingyu! Jangan pengaruhi anakku!"

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Orang yang kalut itu bisa tanpa sadar mengatakan kebenaran yang disembunyikan.

Ow ow apa saya spoiler?

Taemin abis minta pacar buat mom. Sekarang minta ayah baru. Besok minta dedek baru ya Minie.

Anak pinter!

Reader DTA yang tercinta, noona mau survey nih. Kira-kira kalian lebih suka fic ini panjangin dengan tambahan plot fluff atau mau dicepetin ajah untuk tau semua jawaban dan fic ini kelar?

Kim Noona

Fri, 30th Sept 2016


	9. Chapter 9

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

Nine

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Mau janji sesuatu untukku?" Malam ini aku menginap lagi di rumah kecil Wonwoo. Malam sudah larut. Hampir menuju dini hari.

Taemin tidur disamping kanan Wonwoo sedangkan aku ada disamping kiri Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berbaring berbantalkan lenganku.

"Janji apa sayang?" Aku membelai pipi kurusnya. Merasakan hangat yang menjalar di wajahnya.

"Kamu tau aku memiliki banyak rahasia. Berjanjilah tidak bertanya apapun sampai aku sendiri yang mengatakan padamu." Aku terkesiap mendengar kata-katanya. Benar ternyata dia menyimpan rahasia.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dariku, sayang?" aku menggengam jemarinya. Aku ingin percaya padanya. Lagi dan lagi aku selalu mempercayainya meskipun kenyataan yang aku terima dia pernah mengkhianatiku.

Aku membodohi diriku sendiri. Biarlah.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberitahumu. Aku berjanji. Jadi janjilah untuk tidak bertanya apapun." Mata kami saling bertatap percaya. Aku percaya. Aku janji pada diriku sendiri.

"Ya. Aku berjanji. Asal kau jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi." Aku mengecup lembut kepalanya. Menyalurkan rasa cintaku padanya.

Aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi. Persetan dengan apapun yang sedang ia sembunyikan.

"Aku akan selalu disisimu, _gyu_." Aku tersenyum. Hanya kata-kata klise itu yang ingin aku dengar. Aku bodoh. Aku tau.

Wonwoo kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya didadaku. Tertidur sambil memelukku erat.

Aku melirik jagoan kecilku yang juga sudah terlelap sebelum aku juga menyusul mereka tidur.

Benar-benar seperti keluarga kecil.

.

.

Hari ini akhir pekan. Aku datang pagi-pagi kerumah Wonwoo untuk mengajak Taemin jalan-jalan. Tapi Wonwoo mengajakku mengunjungi suatu tempat tanpa Taemin. Aku tidak bertanya apapun. Aku mengikuti keinginan Wonwoo-ku.

"Minie mau ikut, _Mom_. Boleh ya Minie ikut?" Taemin merengek ketika kami membawanya kerumah Bibi Nam.

"Perjalanannya sangat jauh sayang. Nanti Taemin kelelahan jika ikut." Wonwoo berjongkok dihadapan putranya. Menyamakan tinggi badan agar bisa menatap mata sipit Taemin yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Pokoknya Minie mau ikut. Ijinkan Minie ikut ya, _uncle_ _gyu_? Minie tidak akan nakal." Taemin menatapku memohon bantuan.

Aku hendak menghampiri Taemin ketika suara Wonwoo menghentikanku.

"Taemin tidak bisa ikut hari ini. Jika Taemin patuh, _mommy_ akan mengabulkan apapun keinginan Minie. Bagaimana?" Wonwoo memberikan penawaran. Sepertinya memang Taemin tidak diijinkan ikut kali ini. Jadi Wonwoo akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Taemin patuh dan tinggal dirumah Bibi Nam.

"Minie tidak mau apa-apa. Minie mau bermain dengan _uncle_ _gyu_. Minie mau ikut." Hal yang sama dari Wonwoo dan Taemin adalah sifat keras kepalanya.

Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana jika suatu saat aku, Wonwoo dan Taemin hidup bersama. Tiga orang keras kepala hidup dalam satu rumah. Menjadi satu keluarga kecil. Cocok sekali.

"Taeminie. _Uncle_ janji akan bermain semalaman dengan Minie jika Minie patuh hari ini. _Uncle_ akan membelikan ayam goreng kesukaan Taemin. Bagaimana?" akhirnya aku turut andil juga membujuk Taemin.

Bocah kecil itu tampak berpikir seperti orang dewasa.

"Ayam gorengnya yang banyak ya?" aku mengangguk cepat. Ayam goreng adalah permintaan yang mudah.

Berhasil. Akhirnya Taemin patuh dan tinggal. Wonwoo mendesah lega.

"Merahasiakan sesuatu dari Taemin?" aku dan Wonwoo sudah berada didalam mobil dan mulai perjalanan.

"Hanya sesuatu yang belum tepat waktu untuk Taemin tau. Jadi jangan katakan apapun." Wonwoo menatapku memohon.

Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada pria tertutup ini?

Bagaimana bisa aku terpesona pada pria penuh rahasia ini?

Ini menyebalkan. Aku ingin tau semua tentang hidupnya. Tapi dia begitu pintar menguburkan segalanya.

Pria rapuh ini begitu pintar berkelit menyimpan rahasia. Aku pikir itulah caranya bertahan hidup.

Aku harus bersabar untuk tahu satu persatu seluk beluk rahasia hidupnya.

Ya. Bersabar.

.

Aku melajukan mobil ku sesuai petunjuk yang Wonwoo berikan. Hanya interuksi berbelok kekanan dan kekiri. Aku tidak pernah pergi lebih jauh dari pusat kota. Sehingga aku benar-benar diam saat Wonwoo mengarahkanku hingga meninggalkan batas kota.

Perjalanan memakan waktu lebih dari dua jam hingga Wonwoo memintaku berhenti disebuah gedung bertingkat bernuansa tradisional.

Waktu itu pemakaman. Sekarang krematorium.

Aku tidak habis pikir dengan Wonwoo. Siapa yang akan ia temui disini?

Ditambah ia sempat membeli dua rangkaian bunga putih di depan gedung. Aku sudah janji untuk tidak bertanya. Jadi aku hanya menerka-nerka sambil mengikuti Wonwoo berjalan.

Aku mengernyit dalam sesaat setelah Wonwoo berhenti didepan sebuah lemari kaca dengan dua buah guci berwarna keabuan didalamnya.

Sebuah foto seorang perempuan paruh baya dan seorang lelaki muda ada ditengah dua guci itu.

Sepertinya aku mengenal pria muda itu. Aku berusaha mengingatnya sembari mengamati Wonwoo yang meletakkan rangkaian bunga putih yang ia beli tadi didalam lemari itu.

Kemudian Wonwoo menunduk dalam untuk memanjatkan doa. Aku penasaran apa hubungan Wonwoo dan dua guci abu itu.

"Kau belum pernah bertemu ibuku kan, _gyu_? Ini ibu dan adikku, Jeon Jungkook. Kau ingat Kookie kan?" Wonwoo menoleh kearahku. Aku berusaha mengingat.

Ya. Aku ingat Wonwoo itu dua bersaudara. Dan adiknya bernama Jeon Jungkook. Dua tahun lebih muda dari Wonwoo.

Aku pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook sekali waktu. Jungkook berlibur dan berkunjung ke _Seoul_ saat liburan musim panas. Dia calon adik ipar yang periang dan cantik. Sama cantiknya dengan Wonwoo.

Sementara ibu Wonwoo sama sekali belum pernah kutemui. Aku memandang foto wanita itu. Tidak diragukan ia juga cantik.

"Kookie meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Kemudian setahun berikutnya ibu menyusul Kookie karena sakit keras. Dan meninggalkan aku sendirian. Tidak. Bersama Taemin." Mata Wonwoo memandang lurus pada foto dibalik kaca.

Aku ingat Wonwoo pernah mengatakan _Changwon_ terasa sepi. Aku tau alasannya sekarang. Wonwoo tidak memiliki siapapun di _Changwon_. Ayahnya sudah lama meninggal. Wonwoo pernah cerita ayahnya meninggal karena depresi akan kebangkrutan usahanya.

Umur sepuluh tahun saat Wonwoo kehilangan ayahnya. Wonwoo kecil pernah merasakan hidup sebagai orang kaya. Tapi perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut ditipu rekan kerjanya. Ayah Wonwoo menjadi depresi kemudian meninggal.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo, ibunya dan Jungkook dalam kemiskinan. Mereka menjual semua aset berharga milik ayahnya untuk membayar hutang perusahaan. Dan memulai hidup dari awal dengan sisa uang asuransi jiwa sang ayah.

Wonwoo sudah menderita sejak kecil. Haruskah hingga dewasa ini dia juga merasakan derita kemiskinan?

Tidak. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk memberikan sisa hidup Wonwoo bergelimang harta dan kebahagiaan. Aku berjanji.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Jawablah jika kau mengijinkan." Wonwoo mengangguk perlahan.

Aku dan Wonwoo sudah dalam mobilku untuk perjalanan kembali kerumah.

"Jungkook. Kenapa dia meninggal?" aku menoleh sekilas lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan.

Wonwoo menunduk. Sepertinya pertanyaanku tidak akan dijawab.

Jadi aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menggenggam jemarinya.

"Tidak usah dijawab jika membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku." Aku meremas lembut jemarinya untuk menyalurkan ketulusanku.

"Bunuh diri. Jungkook bunuh diri."

Ya tuhan. Kenapa kau berikan hidup yang sulit untuk pria seistimewa Wonwoo-ku?

Kenapa kau berikan begitu banyak luka pada pria seindah Wonwooku?

Aku menepikan mobilku di jalan menuju _Seoul_. Wonwooku terisak lirih.

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukan hangat.

Tuhan. Ijinkan aku melindungi pria rapuh ini. Dia begitu berharga. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ia merasakan luka-luka di sisa hidupnya.

Aku bersedia memberikan hidupku untuk menjamin kebahagiannya.

Dia hidupku sekarang. Kebahagiannya adalah detak jantungku.

Jeon Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

SIAPA YANG NEBAK JUNGKOOK?

Wah kalian hebat! Aku sampe speechless baca review kalian.

Tapi apakah peran Jungkook disini? Ayo tebak lagi..

Gomapseumnida buat yang udah baca fic ku yang sinetron banget ini..

Kemaren noona pengen nangis gara2 memory card noona rusak. Sementara file chap 9 dan 10 ada disitu. Untungnya kedua chap itu masih bisa terselamatkan. Akhirnya ini bisa di update.

Salam,

Kim Noona

Fri, 30th Sept 2016


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

Ten

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Empat belas mei.." Aku sedang duduk di meja kerjaku di apartemen pribadiku. Sudah pukul dua lewat dua puluh tujuh menit. Pagi.

Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Aplikasi kalender dalam ponselku berkali-kali aku geser keatas dan kebawah.

Bulan mei empat tahun lalu. Empat belas mei itu adalah hari dimana Wonwoo meminta kami mengakhiri hubungan. Aku ingat diluar kepala.

Saat ini yang berputar dikepalaku bukan empat belas mei itu. Cukuplah aku mengenangnya sebagai hari terkelam dalam sejarah hubunganku dan Wonwoo.

Tanggal lain yang menjadi pertanyaan besar adalah dua minggu setelah empat belas mei. Hari yang disebut sebagai hari pernikahan Wonwoo dengan pengusaha _Changwon_ itu.

Hari pernikahan.

Kim Taehyung.

Hari kematian. Itu yang tertulis di batu nisan makam ayah Taemin.

Kim Taehyung mati di hari pernikahan Wonwoo?

Ini gila.

Tunggu.

Aku memutar otakku untuk segala kemungkinan. Baik dan buruk.

Tanggal lahir Taemin.

Aku beralih lagi ke ponsel pintarku. Berpindah dari aplikasi kalender ke aplikasi penghitung angka.

Menghitung selisih umur Taemin dan tanggal pernikahan Wonwoo.

Tidak mungkin.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Tidak mungkin Wonwoo tega berselingkuh dibelakangku.

Dia harusnya sudah hamil diacara pernikahan itu. Jika memang benar ia menikah hari itu.

Dia berselingkuh dengan Taehyung sebelum mengatakan putus denganku? Hamil sebelum menikah.

Tidak.

Ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

Wonwoo bukan pria seperti itu.

Dia tidak mungkin selingkuh.

Tidak mungkin.

.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, _hyung_." Aku menarik lengan kekasih manisku menuju lantai teratas gedung kantor. Hari ini aku tidak menjemputnya dirumah karena aku telat bangun.

Aku baru tidur pukul lima pagi. Bangun pukul sembilan lewat lalu dengan terburu-buru berangkat ke kantor dengan berantakan.

" _Gyu_ , sakit. Kau menarik tanganku terlalu kuat." Ya tuhan. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali sudah menarik lengannya terlalu kencang.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku harus menanyakan sesuatu. Karena aku bisa gila jika tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pemikiran gilaku ini." Mataku masih terpejam. Kami berdiri berhadapan di taman atap. Udara pagi begitu terik menyengat kulit.

Aku membuka mata lalu memandang wajah indahnya yang menunduk takut. Dia masih memegangi lengannya yang sedikit memerah karena cengkeramanku tadi.

Apa itu sakit?

"Taemin. Bukan anakmu kan?" Dia terkejut. Dia menatapku dengan mata penuhnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tidak. Ini tidak akan mudah. Dia tidak akan begitu saja berbicara kejujuran jika dia tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah mengandung seorang bayi. Jadi mana mungkin jika Taemin itu putramu." Aku sedikit menaikkan nada suaraku untuk membuatnya berbicara.

" _Gyu_ …"

"Jujur saja, sayang. Jangan membuatku gila. Ku mohon." Aku menangis lagi hari ini. Bulir itu jatuh perlahan mengaliri pipiku.

Aku tak peduli.

"Maafkan aku, _gyu_ … Ma-"

"Tidak. Tidak. Jangan minta maaf, sayang…." Aku benci melihatnya menangis. Sungguh. Aku akan memaki diriku sendiri jika melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Kau benar…." Dia diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"…Taemin bukan putraku. Aku belum pernah punya anak. Aku bahkan belum pernah menikah."

Aku menganga tak percaya. Spekulasiku semalaman ternyata benar. Dia bukan seorang yang tega berselingkuh dibelakangku. Dia tidak mungkin hamil sebelum menikah.

Ini Wonwoo-ku. Dia selamanya milikku.

Aku gila. Ya. Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Aku tersenyum seperti orang gila.

Entah kenapa aku malah senang mendengar ucapannya tadi.

"Aku tau kau tak mungkin berselingkuh dibelakangku kan, sayang? Kau tidak akan hamil dengan pria lain kan, _hyung_?" Aku tersenyum dengan dada bergerak antara tangis dan tawa gila.

Aku mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali. Aku berterima kasih padanya yang tetap menjaga hatinya untukku.

Bahkan dia menjaga kehormatannya untukku.

.

"Pernikahan yang aku katakan itu adalah pernikahan Jungkook dan Taehyung." Aku membawanya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang masih di taman atap.

Aku mendekap tubuhnya seakan tak ingin kehilangan dirinya lagi.

"Mereka baru lulus sekolah kan waktu itu?" Wonwoo mengangguk kecil didalam dekapanku. Kepalanya bersandar di bahuku.

"Mereka baru lulus sekolah saat Jungkook diketahui hamil janin Taemin. Untungnya Taehyung bersedia menikahi Jungkook secepatnya." Wonwoo menarik nafas sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Aku tau ini sulit untuk diceritakan kembali.

Kenyataan terbesar saat ini adalah Taemin seorang yatim-piatu. Ayah ibunya sudah meninggal.

"Mereka menikah?" Wonwoo diam terlalu lama sehingga aku bertanya ingin tau.

"Tidak. Diperjalanan ke gereja pernikahan, Taehyung kecelakaan. Dan meninggal. Sebelum resmi menikah dengan Jungkook." Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menghapus bulir bening yang jatuh lagi di pipi tirus Wonwoo-ku.

Kasihan sekali hidup Jungkook.

"Jungkook?"

"Dia orang yang paling terpukul saat itu. Pernikahan yang mereka impi-impikan hancur didepan mata. Dia mencoba menggugurkan janin Taemin karena cemooh orang-orang. Ya tuhan, adikku." Ini hal yang sangat rumit. Menyedihkan. Benar-benar tidak bisa diterima.

Wonwoo-ku menangis lagi. Sungguh aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini. Tapi rasa penasaranku akan cerita kehidupan Jungkook hanya menuntunku memberikan pelukan nyaman untuk Wonwoo.

"Ibu dan aku mencegah Jungkook menggugurkan Taemin berkali-kali. Dia melakukan segala hal untuk menutupi rasa malunya mengandung Taemin. Tapi tuhan menginginkan Taemin bertahan." Ya. Taemin bertahan hingga saat ini. Bocah tidak diinginkan itu hidup dengan bayang-bayang kelam orang tuanya.

"Lalu kenapa Jungkook bunuh diri?"

"Dia bunuh diri setelah seminggu melahirkan Taemin. Dia meninggalkan sebuah surat yang mengatakan dia tidak sanggup menahan rasa malu didepan orang dan didepan putranya kelak. Dia melompat dari lantai tujuh gedung rumah sakit. Taemin menangis kencang saat itu. Kasihan sekali, Taemin-ku"

Aku diam untuk menatap wajah sendu Wonwoo. Kesedihan terpancar jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Taemin tidak pernah mengenal siapa itu Jungkook. Di dunia Taemin tidak pernah ada nama Jungkook. Akulah ibu dimata Taemin." Wonwoo menghapus kasar airmata yang jatuh dipipinya dengan lengan bajunya.

"Itu sebabnya kau merahasiakan makam Jungkook dari Taemin?" Pria manis-ku mengangguk dua kali. Membenarkan pertanyaanku.

"Disurat yang ditinggalkan Jungkook ada sebuah permintaan agar aku berperan penuh sebagai ibu untuk Taemin. Merahasiakan siapa ibu sebenarnya hanya agar ia bisa mengubur rasa malu atas kehidupannya bersama jasadnya. Dan aku menurutinya." Wonwoo-ku tersenyum miris. Aku meraih pipinya yang lembab. Mengusapnya penuh rasa bangga.

"Kau melakukan peran yang begitu berat, sayang. Aku bangga kau sudah sekuat tenaga membesarkan Taemin." Aku berusaha memberi senyum terbaikku untuk memberikan Wonwoo kekuatan.

Dia hidup dengan sulit selama empat tahun terakhir. Dan dengan bodohnya aku berpikir negatif tentang dirinya selama ini.

Bodohnya aku.

"Oh iya. Nama Taemin itu pilihan Jungkook. Tae untuk penggalan nama Taehyung dan Min untuk penggalan namamu. Kim Mingyu."

"Aku?" aku menunjuk wajahku sendiri dengan heran.

"Jungkook berharap Taemin bisa tumbuh dan memiliki sifat sepertimu. Bukan seperti ayahnya yang kekanakan dan tidak berpikir jauh sebelum bertindak." Aku tidak bisa begitu saja percaya ucapan Wonwoo. Jungkook dan aku hanya bertemu selama seminggu di musim liburan waktu itu. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir seperti itu tentang aku?

"Mungkin itu sebabnya Taemin bisa cepat akrab denganku ya?" aku menyatukan dahiku dan Wonwoo lalu tertawa riang bersama.

Satu beban pertanyaan hilang dari otakku.

Wonwoo bukan seorang pembohong. Aku tau. Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk mengungkapkan kejujuran.

Dan aku percaya dia memiliki alasan tersendiri disetiap apa yang ia lakukan.

Seperti saat ia menarik wajahku untuk mempertemukan bibir ku dan bibirnya dalam sebuah ciuman. Saat ini.

Dia butuh kenyamanan.

Aku menyalurkan kecintaanku padanya lewat pagutan lembut bibirnya.

Dia memejamkan mata untuk menikmati setiap lumatan yang terjadi antara perasaan cinta kami.

" _Opps_! Sepertinya aku salah tempat." Itu Seokmin. Sialan. Dia memergoki aku dan Wonwoo sedang berciuman.

Wonwoo segera melepas kontak bibir kami. Menatap pintu kecil itu dengan panik.

Seokmin sudah lari terburu setelah memergoki rekan kerjanya dan _direktur_ -nya berciuman panas.

"Bagaimana ini, _gyu_? Seokmin pasti cerita ke yang lainnya." Ya ampun. Sedang panik pun Wonwoo-ku terlihat menggemaskan.

"Biarkan saja. Cepat atau lambat juga mereka akan tau." Aku tersenyum untuk meredakan panik yang terpancar di wajah Wonwoo.

" _Haish_. Bicara saja gampang. Bagaimana kalau mereka menyebarkan gosip keseluruh kantor? Mati aku. Mau taruh dimana mukaku?" aku terkikik melihat tingkah kekasihku itu. Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkan aku yang masih terduduk di bangku taman.

"Taruh dihatiku saja, sayang. Masih muat loh." Aku mendengar dia berteriak bodoh sebelum pintu kecil itu tertutup.

Aku mendesah panjang merasakan hembusan angin pagi. Membiarkan wajahku tersinari cahaya matahari yang menyengat.

Perasaan lega satu persatu mengelayuti dadaku.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya adalah…

Kenapa Wonwoo memutuskan hubungan kami malam itu jika dia tidak benar-benar menikah?

Apa kali ini dia benar-benar berbohong?

Wonwoo sialan.

Hidupmu terlalu rumit. Aku terjebak dihidupmu, sayang.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Selesai ya? Udah tau asal usul Taemin dan Taehyung kan?

Kayaknya kalian udah capek ya main tebak-tebakan. Yaudah noona janji bakal cepet selesaikan ini fic. Ga akan dibikin bertele-tele lagi.

Kim Noona

Sun, 2nd Oct 2016


	11. Chapter 11

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

Eleven

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Aku dan Wonwoo sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan menuju kerumah Wonwoo. Taemin berada dalam gendongan punggungku. Kami harus berjalan dari rumah Bibi Nam karena mobilku ditinggalkan di kantor. Dua roda sebelah kiri dalam keadaan kempes dan hari sudah mulai larut.

Setelah mengendarai bus berdua akhirnya kami sampai dirumah Bibi Nam untuk menjemput Taemin. Jagoan kecil kami yang sudah kelelahan pun akhirnya tertidur dalam gendonganku.

"Aku jadi terlihat seperti ayahnya Taemin ya?" ucapku saat hampir dekat di sekitaran rumah Wonwoo. Aku menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat karena udara malam cukup dingin.

"Kau tidak cocok jadi ayah, _gyu_. Kau terlalu memanjakan Taemin. Dan itu dalam taraf berlebihan. Tidak baik." Ku tatap Wonwoo yang mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Mungkin karena ayahku tidak pernah memanjakan ku jadi aku selalu ingin memanjakan Taemin. Aku tidak ingin jadi seperti ayahku dulu. Apalagi untuk anak kita nanti." Aku menatap langit masih dalam langkah pelan menggandeng Wonwoo.

"Kau masih membenci ayahmu?" Wonwoo menatapku meski aku masih menatapi butiran bintang yang tersebar dilangit.

"Aku membenci sikapnya dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun dia tetap ayahku. Dan aku sedang berusaha memahaminya." Sekarang kami berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Wonwoo. Saling berhadapan dan saling menatap.

"Aku yakin ayahmu orang yang baik. Jadi cobalah jaga kepercayaannya." Wonwoo tersenyum. Senyum favorit ku meski sedikit kurasakan keraguan dibalik senyumannya.

"Ayah pasti senang punya menantu sepertimu, _hyung_." Lihat. Dia membulatkan matanya. Lucu sekali.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" Dia hendak beranjak masuk kedalam rumah sebelum aku menarik tubuhnya untuk manatapku.

Wajahnya terlalu indah jika kupandangi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Bibir merah mudanya selalu menggoda. Canduku.

Birbirnya dan bibirku kemudian menyatu dalam pagutan hangat dan lembut. Aku tak pernah meragukan cintanya. Dia milikku.

Aku begitu menggilainya. Setiap kedipan matanya. Setiap hembusan nafasnya. Dan setiap lenguhan suaranya. Wonwooku. Milikku.

"Ayo kita menikah, _hyung_." Aku hanya menginginkan Wonwoo sebagai pendampingku. Sejak aku tau mencintai Wonwoo adalah hal yang indah. Aku ingin menjadikan keindahan itu tetap milikku.

Wonwoo menunduk. Menghindari tatapanku.

"Aku… belum siap, _gyu_. Maaf." Aku tersenyum menatapnya. Mengangguk padanya dan membawanya dalam dekapanmu.

"Apa kau meragukanku, _hyung_? Kau tidak mencintaiku?" aku berbicara lirih di telinganya.

Berusaha tak memberikan tekanan pada dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu. Tapi… aku belum siap menikah…. denganmu." Aku menatap matanya lagi. Tak ada kebohongan kali ini.

"Baiklah, _hyung_. Aku akan menunggumu. Karena aku tak akan menikah dengan siapapun selain dirimu, _hyung_." Memang seharusnya aku tak pernah meragukan cinta. Dia mencintaiku.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku yakinkan dulu. Sebelum aku bisa jadi bagian dari keluarga Kim. Mau menungguku, _gyu_?" mataku terpejam menerima sentuhan tangannya yang lembut di pipiku.

Aku mengangguk memberi jawaban.

"Aku akan membantumu memberikan keyakinan bahwa kau lebih dari pantas menjadi pendamping seorang Kim Mingyu." Sebuah pagutan kembali kami lakukan dibawah langit cerah malam.

Berbagi rasa percaya yang akan membawa kami terus hidup bersama sebelum akhirnya Taemin menggeliat kedinginan di punggungku.

Kami melupakan keberadaan Taemin.

Setelah menidurkan Taemin di alas tidur berwarna biru di kamar aku segera berpamitan pada Wonwoo.

Ia menyuruhku menginap karena hari sudah malam dan aku tidak membawa kendaraanku sendiri.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba berkeringat, _gyu_? Kau sakit?" Wonwoo mengusap peluh yang jatuh dipelipisku. Aku menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sayang. Hanya harus istirahat saja. Aku pulang ya?" Aku berusaha menenangkan deru nafasku yang mulai berat.

Aku meninggalkan obat ku di rumah sehingga tadi siang tidak meminumnya.

Aku kecanduan obat sejak di _Washington_ dan harus meminum itu rutin agar bisa hidup normal.

"Menginap saja disini, _gyu_. Kau mulai gemetar." Wonwoo menatapku khawatir ketika tubuhku sedikit gemetar. Aku tersenyum ketika ia meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahiku. Tidak. Aku tidak demam.

Gejala ini memang akan muncul ketika aku lupa meminum obatku.

Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau pingsan dihadapan Wonwoo dan membuat ia lebih mengkhawatirkan ku.

"Aku akan naik taksi di depan gang. Aku pergi. Aku mencintaimu." Jika terus dihadapannya sudah pasti ia tidak akan mengijinkanku pergi.

Aku gila.

Dan aku gemetar seperti orang sakit jiwa sepanjang perjalananku menuju apartemen.

Obat sialan.

.

.

" _Uncle_ , nanti _mommy_ marah pada Minie." Siang ini aku menjemput Taemin disekolah setelah menelpon Bibi Nam. Aku membawanya ke kantorku.

Tapi sudah lebih dari sepuluh menit mobilku berhenti didepan _lobby_ , Taemin masih tidak mau turun.

" _Mommy_ sedang tidak ada dikantor, Minie. Dan _mommy_ tidak akan marah karena _uncle_ yang mengajak." Aku membujuknya dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir.

"Awas ya nanti kalau _mommy_ marah? _Uncle_ _gyu_ , Minie cubit." Dia cemberut disela ancaman kecilnya. Masih kecil sudah bisa mengancam.

Aku menggendongnya keluar mobil lalu berjalan masuk kantorku. Semua orang berbisik menatap aku yang tiba-tiba menggendong seorang bocah dengan seragam _pre_ - _school_.

"Memangnya kalau _mommy_ marah bagaimana?" aku menatap Taemin saat berada di dalam _lift_. Bersama dua orang karyawan yang mencuri dengar percakapan kami.

" _Mommy_ bisa berteriak dan bilang _mommy_ akan meninggalkan Minie sendirian kalau Minie nakal. Waktu itu Minie pernah minta ikut ke kantor _mommy_ dan _mommy_ marah. Jadi Minie tidak berani kekantor _mommy_." Aku terkikik mendengar setiap ucapan dari bibir mungilnya.

Dua orang karyawan yang ada dalam _lift_ juga tersenyum kagum melihat kecerdasan Taemin.

Aku membawa Taemin memasuki ruanganku. Wonwoo tidak ada dimeja kerjanya karena hari ini dia sedang mengunjungi gedung produksi bersama Hara.

Pekerjaan ku hari ini cukup longgar sehingga aku bisa duduk dan bermain bersama Taemin di ruanganku. Mengajari Taemin mengerjakan tugas rumahnya karena sudah jadi kebiasaannya mengerjakan tugas sepulang sekolah.

"Seungkwan pesankan paket makan siang untuk anak-anak satu porsi dan dua porsi untuk dewasa lalu bawa ke taman atap." Aku menggendong Taemin untuk naik ke taman atap agar bisa menghirup udara segar. Setelah sebelumnya menghampiri Seungkwan.

.

" _Direktur_ Kim, ini pesanan makan siangnya." Aku sedang berkejaran dengan Taemin saat Seungkwan mengantarkan makan siang kami.

"Letakkan dimeja. Terima kasih, Seungkwan."

" _Direktur_ , itu anak siapa?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan ragu. Aku tau Seungkwan adalah orang yang punya rasa ingin tau tinggi.

"Anakku. Mirip kan?" aku bergaya jenaka saat mengatakannya.

Seungkwan mengerutkan dahinya karena aku yakin dia tidak bisa menemukan kemiripan apapun diantara kami.

" _Eiy_ , mana mungkin. Orang semuda _Direktur_ mana mungkin sudah menikah. Apalagi punya anak."

"Memangnya kalau punya anak harus menikah? Sudah sana kembali bekerja. Oh iya, kalau Wonwoo sudah kembali, suruh dia kesini." Aku mendorong tubuh Seungkwan menjauh karena dia akan terus bertanya sebelum mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

" _Wah_ , ternyata benar ya kalian pacaran. _Direktur_ dan Wonwoo- _hyung_. _Daebbak_! Aku kira Seokmin cuma membual. Ini berita besar." Seungkwan menghilang dibalik pintu kecil diselingi gumamannya tentang hubunganku dan Wonwoo.

" _Uncle_ , _mommy_ mana?" Aku beralih menatap Taemin yang menarik-narik pakaianku.

"Sebentar lagi _mommy_ kesini kok. Tunggu ya, sayang." Aku mengusak kepalanya dengan sayang saat pintu kecil tempat Seungkwan keluar tadi terbuka lagi.

"Kim Taemin!" Itu Wonwoo-ku. Berlari kemudian membawa Taemin kedalam pelukannya.

" _Mommy_! Maafkan Minie sudah datang ke kantor _Mom_ ya? Jangan marah." Taemin memeluk erat leher Wonwoo.

"Pasti _Uncle_ _gyu_ yang mengajak Taemin kesini kan? Nanti _mommy_ marahi _uncle_ saja." Wonwoo melotot kearahku yang berdiri dibelakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sedang berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Taemin.

"Jangan. Jangan marahi _uncle_ _gyu_. Nanti _uncle_ tidak sayang lagi pada Taemin." Aku terkikik menatap ekspresi Wonwoo mendengar pernyataan polos putra asuhnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Taemin sudah mengerjakan tugas?" Wonwoo membelai rambut Taemin dengan sayang.

"Sudah. Dibantu _uncle_ _gyu_. Sekarang Minie lapar."

Sial. Tubuhku gemetar disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Aku sudah memesan makanan untuk kita. Makanlah." Peluh perlahan jatuh di pelipisku.

"Kau masih sakit, _gyu_?" Wonwoo menatapku khawatir. Kenapa ia selalu tau saat aku seperti ini?

"Aku tidak apa. Makan saja dulu dengan Taemin." Aku berbalik untuk memunggunginya. Merogoh saku celanaku untuk meraih sebotol kecil obat berbentuk pil. Meminumnya sebutir untuk meredakan deru nafasku yang kian memburu.

Kenapa beberapa hari ini jadi sering kambuh meski aku sudah meminum obatku dengan teratur?

"Kau sakit kan, _gyu_?" aku terkejut ketika Wonwoo sudah berdiri dibelakangku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum dihadapannya. Membuat ia yakin bahwa aku adalah pria yang sehat.

Aku pria yang ketergantungan obat dan harus menjalani terapi berkala. Aku menyembunyikan itu darinya.

"Perlihatkan padaku obat itu." Dia belum menyerah dalam keingintahuannya.

"Obat apa, sayang? Aku kan tidak sakit. Lihat dahiku tidak panas." Aku mundur setengah langkah karena tatapan Wonwoo benar-benar membuatku takut.

"Kim Mingyu!"

Baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku menunjukkan botol kecil berisi pil dalam sakuku pada Wonwoo.

Ia memperhatikan kemasan obat milikku. Dia tidak mungkin akan paham dengan semua yang tercantum di botol itu.

"Cuma vitamin. Aku sibuk beberapa minggu ini jadi sering kelelahan." Aku harus berbohong untuk membuat Wonwoo berhenti khawatir padaku.

Itu obat penenang. Obat yang harus aku minum ketika aku mulai gelisah dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku.

Aku harus menyembunyikan ini dari Wonwoo. Hingga aku benar-benar sudah sembuh nanti dan bisa hidup dengan normal.

Aku baru ingat aku melupakan jadwal terapiku dua kali. Aku pikir karena sudah tidak pernah kambuh belakangan ini, aku mengabaikan terapiku.

Wonwoo menatapku setelah membaca seluruh yang tertera di kemasan obatku.

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Kau harus sembuh agar aku bisa bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang lain lagi." Aku tak mengerti ucapannya. Hanya saja aku lega ia tak mengetahui apa jenis obat yang barusan aku konsumsi.

Harusnya yang perlu ia tau adalah aku begini karena dia. Karena Wonwoo-ku.

Aku hidup menjadi manusia gila karena perpisahan itu.

Jadi aku tak akan melepaskan dia untuk bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

Aku akan mengikatnya dan tak akan pernah membiarkan sedetikpun ia berpaling dariku.

Wonwoo milikku.

Aku tak peduli jika ada yang akan mengatakan aku sakit jiwa.

Ya. Aku sakit jiwa. Karena Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

Semoga kalian nggak kesel sama noona karena udah buat chap yang absurd ini.

Selamat menikmati!

Kim Noona

Fri, 21nd Oct 2016


	12. Chapter 12

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

Twelve

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Aku baru saja akan menelpon Wonwoo-ku saat sebuah panggilan atas nama Wonwoo masuk ke ponsel yang sedang bertengger di _dashboard_ mobilku. Pagi ini aku tidak menjemput dan mengantar Taemin ke sekolah karena harus pergi ke kantor pusat.

"Selamat pagi sayang, baru saja aku akan menelponmu. Hari ini aku harus ke kantor pusat jadi tidak bisa kerumahmu." Aku sedang mengendarai mobilku saat menerima panggilan. Kebetulan aku sedang berhenti di persimpangan lampu merah.

"Sayang?" Kenapa dia tidak menjawabku?

" _Good_ _morning_ , _uncle_ _gyu_. _Mommy_ sedang membuatkan Minie sup brokoli." Ah. Ternyata jagoan kecilku yang menelpon.

"Ah, Minie. _Uncle_ _gyu_ minta maaf ya, sayang, hari ini tidak bisa antar Minie ke sekolah." Aku mendengar dentingan kecil dari barang-barang kaca dari seberang panggilanku. Benar Wonwoo-ku sedang memasak.

"Hari ini Minie sedang libur, _uncle_. Guru Kwon bilang Minie belajar dirumah hari ini. Itu sebabnya Minie menelpon _uncle_. Minie rindu _uncle_." Duh, pintarnya bocah kecil ini.

Terbayang lagi dibenakku bagaimana kehidupan yang ia miliki selama ini. Kasihan sekali anak sekecil dia sudah memiliki kehidupan yang sulit.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu Minie jangan nakal dirumah Bibi Nam ya, sayang. Nanti sore _uncle_ kerumah Minie dan kita bisa bermain. Arra?" Janjiku pada keponakan Wonwoo itu.

Aku begitu bangga pada Wonwoo-ku mengingat ia telah membesarkan Taemin sendirian. Bahkan tanpa pengalaman dan bimbingan. Wonwoo-ku yang terbaik. Wonwoo-ku hebat.

"Siap, Kapten! _Uncle_ , Minie mau makan sup dulu ya? _Mommy_ sudah selesai." Sup? Dia bilang brokoli tadi?

"Bukannya Taeminie tidak suka makan brokoli?" Selama ini Taemin itu sangat sulit makan sayur. Mirip dengan Wonwoo.

" _Mommy_ bilang Minie harus makan sayur kalau mau _uncle_ _gyu_ sayang dengan Minie. Minie mau _uncle_ _gyu_ sayang dengan Minie." Suara Taemin terdengar begitu riang saat mengucapkan kata-kata barusan.

" _Uncle_ kan memang sayang dengan Minie…"

" _Aniya_. Kata _mommy_ harus makan sayur kalau mau _uncle_ _gyu_ jadi ayah ba- _MOMMY_! Minie belum selesai bicara pada _uncle_." Aku terkikik mendengar rengekan Minie dari telepon.

Apa tadi yang mau dia bilang?

Ayah baru?

"Mingyu, kau sedang menyetir kan? Hati-hati dijalan. Nanti kita bertemu dikantor. _Saranghae_."

Wonwoo-ku. Dia pasti malu ketahuan memberi janji muluk pada Taemin. Dia menjanjikan aku sebagai ayah baru Taemin.

Dan apa tadi? _Saranghae_?

Ini juga janji muluk buatku. Dia sudah membuka hatinya. Ya. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah baru Taemin.

Walau bukan ayah sebenarnya. Aku cuma akan jadi suami dari seorang yang ia anggap ibu. Padahal nyatanya hanya saudara dari ibunya.

.

.

Bandara pukul sembilan lebih dua puluh menit.

Seorang pria berjalan dengan sebuah koper ditangan menghampiriku.

Ayahku.

"Kau benar-benar senang menyiksaku, _appa_. Satu jam." Aku menggerutu sambil mengambil alih koper yang ia seret keluar.

Dia baru saja mendarat dari penerbangan _Ohio_. Dia mengatakan padaku akan mendarat jam delapan dan nyatanya baru tiba pukul sembilan lewat.

"Dasar anak tidak sopan. _Appa_ juga tidak ingin terlambat, bodoh." Ia mengeluarkan cerutunya dari dalam kantong kemudian menghisap setelah menyulut api pada salah satu ujungnya.

Aku membukakan pintu mobilku yang terparkir di _lobby_ untuk ayahku. Membiarkannya masuk untuk membawanya ke kantor pusat.

"Sudah menemui Dokter Lee?" Ayahku membuka kaca jendela untuk mengeluarkan asap dari cerutunya.

"Sudah. Waktu aku tiba di _Korea_." Aku melajukan mobilku melintasi jalanan _Incheon_.

Ayahku berdecak. Kecewa akan jawabanku. Jangan sampai ayah tau beberapa hari belakangan penyakitku kambuh karena aku melewatkan terapi.

"Ini sudah lebih dua bulan kan? Temui dia lagi, _gyu_." Aku sudah menerka semua apa yang akan ayahku katakan.

Dokter Lee adalah seorang dokter ahli kejiwaan. Dokter yang di rekomendasikan Profesor Edward, dokter pribadiku di _Washington_. Dan Dokter Lee jadi dokter pribadiku di _Korea_.

Ya. Sudah ku katakan, aku memiliki gangguan kejiwaan setelah perpisahanku dengan Wonwoo. Aku memang pria gila.

Setahun di _Washington_ tidak aku gunakan untuk memperdalam bisnis melainkan untuk menjalankan pengobatanku.

Depresi berat. Aku menjadi mayat hidup selama hampir setahun. Berteriak, melempar barang, menyakiti diri sendiri. Aku juga hampir melakukan bunuh diri.

Gemetar, berkeringat, gelisah berlebihan dan bahkan pingsan tiba-tiba.

Emosiku berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Tidak bisa terkendali.

Untung Profesor Edward bisa menanganiku dengan baik. Hingga sekarang aku bisa hidup dengan normal setidaknya dengan bantuan obat penenang.

Meski masih harus dalam tahap pengawasan dan akhirnya jadi ketergantungan obat.

"Aku sudah sembuh, _appa_. Aku sudah mendapatkan obatku." Ucapku santai sembari memutar kemudiku pada tikungan jalan.

"Pegawaimu yang janda itu?" Tidak usah heran jika ayah bisa mengetahui hubunganku dengan Wonwoo bahkan lebih cepat dari siapapun.

Ayah selalu mengawasiku meskipun dia ada diluar negeri. Mungkin jika ia ada di alam lain pun ia akan tetap mengawasiku.

"Dia belum menikah, _appa_." Aku mendengus kesal. Satu kantor selalu menyebut Wonwoo-ku seorang janda hanya karena dia hidup dengan seorang bocah yang memanggilnya _mommy_.

"Jadi…"

"Bukan juga anak haram, _appa_. Itu anak adiknya yang sudah meninggal." Ayah membulatkan mulutnya seraya mengumamkan kata mengerti.

Jangan pernah sebut Taemin anak haram jika tidak mengerti jalan kehidupannya. Taemin hanya tidak beruntung. Ia juga tidak ingin hidup seperti ini.

" _Appa_. Dia adalah pria yang membuatku gila. Jadi dia juga yang sudah menjadi obat kegilaanku." Di sebuah persimpangan yang macet aku menatap ayahku. Dia mengangguk kecil memahami ucapanku.

Ayahku adalah pria yang baik. Dia berubah semenjak aku meregang nyawa dihadapannya. Aku juga mulai memahami sifat posesifnya padaku hanyalah karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan aku anak satu-satunya.

Dia memaksaku memegang semua bisnisnya juga karena ia tidak bisa menyerahkan semua miliknya pada orang lain. Hanya aku lah orang yang ia percaya dan bisa diandalkan.

Perlahan aku mulai paham keinginannya. Walau sebenarnya dalam lubuk hati masih besar keinginanku untuk menjadi seorang _idol_. Mimpiku.

"Bawa dia dan putranya itu makan malam dirumah. Malam ini." Aku tersenyum begitu lebar mendengar ucapan ayahku. Dia yang terbaik. Dia ayah yang terbaik.

Aku melirik ayahku ketika sudah mulai fokus lagi pada jalanan.

" _Yeobo_. Siapkan makan malam keluarga. Mingyu akan membawakan kita calon menantu."

Ya tuhan. Aku bisa mendengar jeritan riang dari ibuku dari seberang telepon ayahku. Aku terkikik geli.

" _Appa_ terlalu frontal pada _Eomma_. Dia belum tahu soal keadaan Wonwoo." Aku takut pada ibuku. Apalagi jika ia mengetahui Wonwoo yang sudah meninggalkanku empat tahun lalu.

Ibu adalah orang di baris depan yang mengutuk perbuatan Wonwoo pada saat itu. Kecintaan ku pada Wonwoo sudah disia-sia kan oleh Wonwoo. Dan kemungkinan ibu membenci Wonwoo.

Aku harus bagaimana?

"Tenang, _gyu_. _Appa_ yang akan bicara pada _Eomma_. Orang tua hanya akan memikirkan kebahagiaan anaknya." Aku tersenyum kearah ayahku. Dia begitu berkarisma dan bijaksana.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana _uncle_?" Aku, Wonwoo dan Taemin sudah ada dimobilku menuju rumahku. Rumah keluarga Kim.

"Kerumah _uncle_ , sayang. Minie belum pernah kerumah _uncle_ kan?" Lelaki kecil itu mengangguk antusias.

Aku tidak mengatakan pada Wonwoo-ku kalau aku akan mengajaknya makan malam dengan keluargaku. Karena aku yakin ia akan menolak jika aku katakan dari awal.

Aku memarkirkan mobilku di teras rumah besarku.

" _Gyu_ , ini?" Wonwoo terkejut mendapati rumah keluargaku.

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ingin bertemu denganmu, sayang. Dengan Taemin juga." Aku menatap Wonwoo yang menampilkan ekspresi gugup dan takut secara bersamaan.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa, sayang. Hanya makan malam." Aku menggenggam jemarinya untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya.

Hingga aku membukakan pintu pun Wonwoo masih saja tampak ragu untuk keluar mobil. Aku mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Tenang, sayang. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa." Apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya?

Wonwoo melangkah dibelakangku dan Taemin yang dengan riang berjalan disampingku. Tangannya menggenggam erat jemari besarku.

"Kim Taemin. Ini _appa_ dan _eomma_ -nya _uncle_ _gyu_. Panggil _grandpa_ dan _grandma_ ya.." Ayah dan ibu menyambut kedatangan kami dengan senyum ceria.

Sepertinya ayah sudah berhasil membujuk ibu untuk melupakan kebenciannya pada Wonwoo.

Mereka menyambut Taemin dengan baik. Aku sudah menceritakan semua kondisi Wonwoo dan Taemin pada ayah.

Aku melirik Wonwoo yang masih tertunduk takut dibelakangku. Aku menggenggam tangannya untuk membuatnya berdiri disampingku.

"Selamat malam, _Presdir_ Kim dan Nyonya Kim. Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_." Wonwoo membungkuk hormat kepada ayah dan ibuku. Ibuku mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa kau sakit, _nak_? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Ibuku adalah wanita paling baik sedunia. Dia begitu keibuan dan penuh kasih sayang.

" _Aniyo_ , nyonya. Aku baik-baik saja." Wonwoo-ku masih menunduk. Padahal ayah dan ibuku sudah bersikap santai padanya.

"Panggil _abeoji_ dan _eommoni_ saja, Wonwoo." Ibu mengusap punggung Wonwoo dengan nyaman. Menyalurkan ketulusannya pada tubuh kurus Wonwoo.

"Maaf, _eommoni_."

"Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita makan dulu. Taemin sudah lapar ya kan, _nak_?" Aku menatap Taemin yang sudah masuk dalam gendongan ayah dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

" _Eum_. Minie boleh makan ayam goreng ya, _Grandpa_?" Taemin sepertinya adalah tipe bocah yang bisa cepat akrab pada siapapun.

Ayah terlihat tersenyum bahagia. Aku ingat beberapa kali ia sempat menyuruhku segera menikah dan memberinya cucu. Hari ini aku setidaknya sudah membawa sesosok cucu padanya. Meskipun aku belum menikah dan Taemin bukan putraku.

.

Kami makan malam dengan riuh karena keriangan Taemin yang terus berbagi candaan dengan ayah. Ibu juga sesekali menyuapi Taemin makanan yang ia masak sendiri.

Aku melirik Wonwoo yang duduk disampingku. Dia masih terlihat pucat. Ia hanya melahap makanannya sangat sedikit. Aku meraih tangannya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

Apa segitu terkejutnya ia dengan makan malam ini? Bukankah sambutan kedua orang tuaku begitu baik padanya bahkan pada Taemin? Kenapa dia seperti ketakutan?

.

Sebuah _cake_ cokelat tersaji di meja ruang tamu. Kami sudah menyelesaikan makan malam dan berpindah ke ruang tamu untuk bersantai.

Taemin sedang melahap _cake_ cokelatnya hingga tersebar sedikit di pipinya. Wonwoo dengan telaten mendampingi putranya dan sesekali menghapus noda pada wajah Taemin.

Ayah dan ibu tersenyum senang menatap mereka.

"Dari mana asalmu Wonwoo?" Ayah membuka percakapan ketika aku selesai membahas beberapa proyek akuisisi.

"Aku dari _Changwon_ , _abeoji_. Ayahku asli penduduk _Changwon_." Wonwoo menjawab sambil sesekali melepaskan pandangan dari ayahku.

" _Abeoji_ dulu pernah tinggal di _Changwon_ saat masih remaja." Aku pernah dengar beberapa kisah ayah di beberapa tempat karena dulu kakek sering berpindah-pindah tempat tinggal. Tapi belum pernah kudengar ayah tinggal di _Changwon_.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan ayah.

"Orang tuamu masih berada di _Changwon_ , Wonwoo?" Wonwoo-ku menunduk lagi mendengar pertanyaan ayah.

Aku seperti melihat ketakutan lagi di dalam diri Wonwoo. Aku terus bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

Apa yang ia sembunyikan lagi?

"Ayah ibuku sudah meninggal, _abeoji_." Wonwoo tidak menampilkan wajah sedihnya. Sepertinya kenyataan ia hidup tanpa orang tua sudah tak membebaninya lagi.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa nama orang tuamu, Wonwoo?" Aku diam dan terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo. Dia sangat terlihat gelisah.

Apa ia tak nyaman dengan pertanyaan ayah? Hanya sebuah nama kan?

"I-itu.. Um.. Ayah…"

Dia gemetaran. Ya tuhan. Kenyataan apa lagi yang akan aku dengar hari ini?

Aku menggenggam tangannya.

"Tidak apa, sayang. Tidak perlu dijawab jika kau sulit mengatakannya." Wonwoo menggeleng kecil. Ia akan menjawab pertanyaan ayah meskipun sulit terucap dibibirnya.

"Ibuku bernama Min Hajung. Dan ayahku bernama Jeon Jungwoo…" Wonwoo menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Kebiasaannya saat akan mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"…Orang yang hampir membunuh anda, _Presdir_ Kim.." Mataku melotot sempurna.

Membunuh?

Ayah Wonwoo hampir membunuh ayahku?

A-apa ini? Seseorang harus menjelaskan padaku.

Aku menatap ayahku yang kemudian menyentuh bahunya. Bahu tegapnya tidak lagi sempurna jika terbuka baju yang sedang ia kenakan.

Sebuah luka jahitan besar melintang di bagian bahu hingga dada kirinya.

Benarkah itu perbuatan ayah Wonwoo?

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Saat nulis karakter ayah Mingyu, yang terbayang adalah Jung Yunho. Karisma dan gaya cool nya seakan pas untuk jadi karakter ayah Mingyu. Faktor bias juga sih.

Nama ayah Mingyu, Kim Hyunmin. Ibu, Jang Minsoo. Nama ayah Wonwoo, Jeon Jungwoo. Ibu, Min Hajung.

Noona terserang WB beberapa minggu terakhir, itu sebabnya chap kemarin (dan mungkin chap ini) agak berantakan. Noona tetep maksa buat nulis karena DTA adalah sebuah tanggung jawab #eaa

Intinya baca DTA tuh harus sabar biar awet muda. Semua akan terjawab pada waktunya.

Kim Noona

Thur, 13th Oct 2016


	13. Chapter 13

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

.

Thirteen

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"…Orang yang hampir membunuh anda, _Presdir_ Kim.." Mataku melotot sempurna.

Membunuh?

Ayah Wonwoo hampir membunuh ayahku?

A-apa ini? Seseorang harus menjelaskan padaku.

Aku menatap ayahku yang kemudian menyentuh bahunya. Bahu tegapnya tidak lagi sempurna jika terbuka baju yang sedang ia kenakan.

Sebuah luka jahitan besar melintang di bagian bahu hingga dada kirinya.

Benarkah itu perbuatan ayah Wonwoo?

.

Ayah tersenyum saat memandang Wonwoo yang tertunduk takut. Sekarang aku paham apa yang sedari tadi membuat Wonwoo begitu ketakutan.

"Kau pasti kesulitan hidup dalam kesalahpahaman, nak." Sebuah senyum simpul terus terukir dibibir ayah.

Aku mencium hal baik dari senyumannya.

Kenyataan sulit yang akan membawa hal baik buat Wonwoo.

"Kesalahpahaman apa maksud _abeoji_?" Mata Wonwoo berkaca-kaca saat menatap ayah. Aku tau jika Wonwoo-ku juga pasti penuh dengan pertanyaan.

Aku masih menggenggam erat tangan kekasihku.

"Jungwoo dan aku sesungguhnya adalah teman baik. Sahabat karib. Namun sebuah keadaan membuat sebuah kesalahpahaman antara kami berdua." Aku mendengarkan setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari mulut ayah. Aku juga penasaran setengah mati tentang perjalanan hidup ayah.

Juga asal usul luka jahitan di bahu ayah itu. Dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan apapun tentang luka itu padaku.

"Sahabat? Apa maksud _abeoji_?" aku menoleh pada Wonwoo saat terdengar suaranya yang sedikit bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya lagi.

Kemudian aku menariknya kedalam rengkuhanku untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku tinggal di _Changwon_ selama lima tahun. Dan selama itu, Jungwoo lah satu-satunya orang yang bisa memahami logat anehku saat berbicara. Aku hidup berpindah-pindah hampir setiap dua tahun sekali. Hanya di _Changwon_ lah yang terlama. Itu juga yang menyebabkan logat bicaraku yang kemudian bercampur-campur…" ayah mengulas senyum terbaiknya. Mengingat kenangan manis yang ia punya dengan ayah Wonwoo.

"…Kemudian ditahun terakhir aku di _Changwon_ , aku jatuh cinta dengan Hajung, ibumu." Aku melirik ibu saat mendengar ucapan ayah tentang cinta tapi malah menyebut nama orang lain. Ibu tersenyum kepadaku menandakan dia paham semua ucapan ayah.

Kemudian aku melirik Taemin yang mulai terlelap dipangkuan ibuku. Kami hampir saja melupakan keberadaan Taemin karena sibuk dengan cerita masalalu ayah.

"Bagaimana bisa?" aku ikut ambil suara karena rasa penasaranku yang juga membumbung tinggi.

"Hajung adalah wanita tercantik di _Changwon_ saat itu. Siapapun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Kemudian aku meminta bantuan Jungwoo untuk mendekati Hajung…" aku memang mengakui ibu Wonwoo itu cantik. Seperti foto yang aku lihat di krematorium waktu itu. Sangat cantik.

"…kemudian aku harus pindah lagi. Kali ini pindah jauh keluar negeri. Aku berkata pada Jungwoo untuk terus dekat dengan Hajung sampai aku kembali. Menyerahkan pada Jungwoo untuk menjaga Hajung…"

"Tapi ayahku malah menikahi ibuku kan? Itu yang membuat _abeoji_ marah dan menjegal semua usaha ayahku. Benarkan?" Aku paham dengan perkataan Wonwoo.

Aku kenal ayahku. Ia adalah orang yang akan melakukan segala hal untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Meskipun dengan cara mengerikan.

"Kau benar, nak. Aku yang sudah membuat perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut. Jadi sangat-sangat pantas jika aku mendapatkan luka ini kan?" ayah menarik sedikit baju yang menutupi bahunya untuk memperlihatkan luka jahitan itu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menunduk.

"Tapi luka itu hampir membunuh anda. Ayahku hampir membunuh anda, _abeoji_. Itu perbuatan yang sangat jahat." Akhirnya dia tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Bulir itu mulai runtuh jatuh di pipi pucatnya. Wonwoo menangis dalam dekapanku.

"Aku lah orang yang paling jahat jika kau tau, nak. Luka ini memang hampir membunuhku. Tapi nyatanya aku selamat, Wonwoo. Sementara ayahmu yang terlihat hidup tanpa luka sedikitpun, kenyataannya adalah orang yang paling terluka.." Ayah menghembuskan nafas beratnya kemudian menatap Wonwoo dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku lah yang sudah membunuh ayahmu dengan terus mengikatnya pada perasaan bersalah. Aku akan terus mengungkit soal kecurangannya merebut Hajung dariku. Padahal kenyataannya memang Hajung tak pernah sedikitpun mencintaiku." Ayah menunduk setelah ucapannya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan untuk menyatukan kedua telapaknya dan mengangkatnya didepan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, _nak_. Yang pantas kau benci adalah aku, Wonwoo. Aku yang sudah memisahkan kau dengan ayahmu. Aku juga yang sudah membuat kalian hidup sulit. Maafkan aku, Jeon Wonwoo." Wonwoo menatap ayahku yang juga sedang berlinang airmata.

Sungguh aku belum pernah melihat ayahku yang begitu kacau dan rumit seperti ini. Ya. Memang ayahku memiliki sisi jahat dan egois dalam dirinya. Tapi kekagumanku jadi semakin bertambah kala menyaksikan ayahku mau berlutut dan kemudian mengakui kesalahannya. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dia.

Karena ku akui, menjadi pria yang hebat itu mudah. Namun menjadi pria yang mau mengakui kesalahan itu sangat sulit.

" _Abeoji_ , kumohon berdiri. Jangan memohon maaf padaku. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." Wonwoo menghampiri ayahku yang sedang berlutut meminta maaf pada Wonwoo. Mereka berdiri secara bersamaan. Kemudian ayah membawa Wonwoo-ku kedalam pelukannya.

"Wonwoo-ya, _Eommoni_ tidak berbicara untuk memberi pembelaan pada suamiku. Tapi ku mohon maafkan ayahnya Mingyu. Aku tau sudah sejak lama dia mencari keluarga dari Jungwoo yang tersisa setelah mendengar kematian Hajung. Tidak pernah menyangka kita akan bertemu seperti ini. Maafkan suamiku. Maafkan kami. Biarkan kami menebus semua kesalahan kami." Wonwoo kemudian mendekat kearah ibuku untuk menggenggam tangan rapuh ibuku yang sedang mengelus sayang kepala Taemin yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Tidak ada yang perlu meminta maaf dan dimaafkan _abeoji_ , _eommoni_. Ini semua hanyalah kesalah pahaman. Dan ayah ibuku kupastikan akan menerima kenyataan ini dengan senyum. Kesalahpahaman lah yang sudah memecah belah kita semua. Bahkan aku sudah rela meninggalkan Mingyu empat tahun lalu karena kesalah pahaman bodoh ini." Wonwoo menatap mata ibu dengan sangat tulus.

Aku yang hanya menonton semua kejadian ini kemudian tersenyum mendapati empat orang spesial dalam hidupku perlahan bersatu. Ayah. Ibu. Wonwoo. Dan juga Taemin.

"Tunggu! Kau meninggalkanku karena ini? Maksudku karena kesalahpahaman ini?" Aku berjengit kesal mendengar kenyataan konyol ini.

"Maafkan aku, _gyu_. Ibu memintaku menjauhimu saat tau Kim Hyunmin adalah ayahmu. Ibu bilang tidak sepantasnya aku berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga yang hampir ayahku hancurkan." Wonwoo menunduk dengan perasaan bersalah.

Permasalahan ini sungguh rumit. Kecil tapi memberikan efek yang begitu besar pada kedua keluarga kami.

Pengorbanan dan kesakitan harus satu persatu kami rasakan hanya karena masalah ini. Kehilangan orang-orang yang kami sayangi dan juga kesulitan yang harus kami terima.

"Sudahlah. Mari lupakan semua masalah salah paham ini dan mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal." Ucapku mantap. Aku menatap ayah, ibu dan Wonwoo bergantian.

Wonwoo mengangguk sambil mengulas senyum. Setuju akan perkataanku.

"Benar. Mari mulai semua dari awal. Persahabatan _abeoji_ dan _appa_ yang rusak harus kita perbaiki." Wonwoo menggengam tangan ibu dengan tangan kirinya dan menggenggam tangan ayah dengan tangan kanannya.

"Wonwoo, terimalah kami sebagai keluargamu untuk menggantikan ayah dan ibumu yang sudah di surga." Aku melihat ayah sedang menepuk perlahan bahu Wonwoo sambil mencerna perkataan ayah.

"Jadilah putra kami, Wonwoo. Ijinkan kami berperan sebagai ayah dan ibumu." Kemudian aku menatap ibu yang menambahi kata-kata ayah.

Aku mengerutkan dahi kemudian menyadari korelasi dari ucapan ayah dan ibu.

"Tidak. Tunggu. Tidak bisa begitu. Wonwoo tidak bisa jadi putra kalian." Aku berteriak untuk kemudian berlari menarik Wonwoo dalam pelukanku .

Aku memeluknya dengan posesif.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kim Mingyu? Lepaskan, bodoh!" Wonwoo meronta di pelukanku. Ayah dan ibuku menatap heran kelakuanku yang seagresif ini.

"Ada yang salah dari ucapan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ , _gyu_?" Ayah mendekatiku untuk membuatku melepaskan pelukan eratku pada Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo- _hyung_ tidak bisa jadi putra kalian. Tidak boleh." Aku juga tidak paham dengan pemikiranku. Tapi seperti pendapatku ini benar. Wonwoo tidak bisa jadi putra keluarga Kim.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Wonwoo menatapku tajam. Menunggu jawaban dariku.

Aku tidak ingin bersaudara dengan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo harusnya jadi menantu kalian, _Appa_ , _Eomma_. Bukan putra kalian." Aku jujur dengan pemikiranku. Kenapa Wonwoo malah mendengus kesal kemudian mendorongku hingga jatuh terduduk di sofa.

Apa aku salah?

" _Direktur_ macam apa kau ini, Kim Mingyu. Dasar bodoh. Gunakan isi kepalamu." Aku mengaduh kesakitan ketika dengan brutal Wonwoo memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi di dada dan bahuku.

Ayah dan ibu hanya tertawa melihat interaksi kami. Bukankah harusnya mereka menolongku. Wonwoo masih memukuliku.

"Oke cukup, Jeon Wonwoo. Jelaskan kesalahan ku. Apa aku salah bicara?" aku menarik pria-ku dalam pelukan untuk membuatnya berhenti anarkis padaku.

"Entahlah. Pikir saja sendiri. Menantu atau putra keluarga Kim. Lagian siapa juga yang mau menjadikanmu adik." Aku harus belajar mehamani setiap perkataan Wonwoo.

Sepertinya cinta saja tidak cukup untuk membuat aku dan Wonwoo hidup bersama. Aku juga harus bisa memahami hati Wonwoo dan cara dia menyampaikan isi hatinya.

Apalagi ketika dengan tiba-tiba dia memberikan kecupan singkat dibibirku.

Jeon Wonwoo adalah pria yang penuh kejutan. Dan aku harus selalu menyiapkan mentalku untuk semua tindakannya.

Di depan kedua orang tuaku dia menciumku tepat dibibir. Walau hanya kecupan sepersekian detik, itu adalah bukti bahwa Wonwoo bisa bertindak diluar batas.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh lebih enam belas menit masih di kediaman keluarga Kim.

Aku, Wonwoo dan Taemin terpaksa menginap disini karena bujukan ibu. Taemin sudah sangat terlelap dan tidak mungkin kami membawanya pulang dan melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh kerumah Wonwoo.

Aku berbaring di kamarku yang luas sambil memainkan ponsel. Wonwoo sedang mencuci wajahnya sebelum tidur. Sedangkan Taemin tidur dikamar ayah dan ibu.

Ya. Aku tidur sekamar dengan Wonwoo-ku.

Wonwoo berbaring disebelahku lalu menarik selimut menutupi kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat lembab dengan beberapa bulir air di bagian pipi.

Matanya sedikit membengkak akibat menangis tadi dan hidungnya juga terlihat memerah.

Aku meraihnya dalam dekapan.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Aku memberi kecupan lembut di dahinya. Dia begitu indah dan tak akan pernah lagi aku lepaskan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _gyu_. Maafkan aku pernah dengan bodoh meninggalkanmu. Tapi asal kau tau, aku tidak pernah mencintai siapapun selain dirimu, _gyu_." Aku menatap matanya untuk menemukan kebohongan. Tapi tidak satupun kebohongan yang aku temukan pada dirinya.

Aku tau dia mencintaiku.

"Sekarang bertanyalah sepuasmu karena aku tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi padamu. Kita harus saling memahami." Wonwoo benar. Tidak seharusnya kami menyembunyikan apapun. Semuanya harus diselesaikan secara terbuka. Agar tak lagi ada kesalahpahaman seperti yang lalu.

" _Eum_ , sebenarnya ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, sayang." Kami saling bertatapan.

"Tanya saja. Akan ku jawab semampuku." Senyum Wonwoo adalah segalanya. Dan senyum Wonwoo detik ini menjadi sinyal untukku.

"Waktu pertama kali kita bercinta waktu itu, berarti kau masih perawan dong! Aduh! Sayang, ampun jangan cubit aku. Ampun!" Dia mencubitku dengan keras walaupun wajahnya merona malu.

"Menurutmu aku pria jalang? YA. Aku masih perawan waktu itu. Sial. Aku ini laki-laki. Aku perjaka waktu itu. Dan kau sudah merenggutnya sebelum menikahiku. Kau harus tanggung jawab, Kim!" dia terus memberiku pukulan dan cubitan bertubi-tubi. Aku sudah memohon ampun tapi tetap saja dia tidak berhenti mencubitku.

"Harusnya kau menolak kalau memang tidak mau waktu itu. Buktinya kau menikmatinya. Aku juga akan tanggung jawab kalau kau hamil. Tenang saja." Aku menggenggam kedua tangannya.

Aku menatapnya yang kini duduk diatas perutku. Anak dan ibu sama saja. Hobi sekali duduk diatas perutku.

Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Terlihat manis dan menggemaskan. Wonwoo-ku yang tercantik.

Aku menarik tubuhnya perlahan untuk menyatukan kedua bilah bibirku dan bibirnya. Berbagi pagutan penuh cinta tanpa beban.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintainya.

Aku mencintai Jeon Wonwoo hingga aku gila.

Sampai mati aku akan tetap mencintai pria ini. Pria yang berakhir polos dibawah tubuhku.

Mendesah dan menjerit nikmat karena ulahku.

Wonwoo-ku akan selamanya menjadi milikku.

Aku tau aku gila. Semua orang mengatakan itu padaku. Bahkan aku pernah hampir mati karena kegilaanku.

Namun hari ini aku mendapatkan penawar kegilaanku. Wonwoo-ku yang akhirnya mencapai puncak nikmatnya dibawahku.

Aku harus segera mengikatnya agar tak ada lagi yang mampu memisahkan kami.

Pernikahan.

.

.

.

 **To be continued**

.

.

.

Responnya sudah mulai berkurang. Sepertinya kalian mulai lelah. Jadi ini akan segera noona akhiri. Mungkin satu atau dua chap lagi.

Terima kasih buat yang masih setia.

Noona juga minta maaf karena absen publish satnite ff kemarin. Noona masih webe. Mianhamnida.

Kim Noona

Sat, 15th Oct 2016


	14. Chapter 14

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

Fourteen

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dan menyadari Wonwoo sudah tidak ada di sebelahku. Aku masih di dalam kamar masa kecilku di kediaman keluarga Kim. Terakhir kali aku tidur disini adalah saat aku kembali dari _Washington_. Itupun hanya untuk beberapa hari sebelum aku pindah ke apartemen.

Dulu saat remaja pun aku jarang tidur disini. Aku lebih senang tidur di sebuah kamar sewaan di _Myeongdong_ atau tidur di _flat_ kecil milik Wonwoo.

Pulang kerumah pun aku jarang, mengingat dulu aku sangat pemberontak dengan segala otoritas ayahku.

Aku jadi merindukan kamar ini. Merindukan ibu yang memelukku sampai aku tertidur diumurku delapan tahun.

Dan tadi malam semua nya berubah. Aku sudah tidak lagi ada di pelukan ibu melainkan ada dipelukan Wonwoo.

" _Uncle_ _gyu_ , cepat bangun. _Mommy_ , _grandpa_ dan _grandma_ sudah menunggu." Taemin muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan wajah yang sudah segar. Aku memaksakan diri untuk duduk dari tidurku. Kemudian merasakan pening yang amat sangat.

Aku lupa meminum obatku lagi tadi malam. Aku membuka laci nakas untuk menemukan obat yang aku letakkan didalamnya malam sebelum tidur kemarin. Kemudian meminumnya untuk meredakan rasa sakit.

Aku tersenyum pada Taemin yang mencoba naik ke atas kasur dengan susah payah. Aku membantunya naik.

" _Uncle_ mau mandi dulu, sayang." Aku mengacak rambut kecoklatannya dan dia tersenyum.

"Minie menunggu disini. Kata _grandma_ , Minie harus memastikan _uncle_ sudah siap pergi." Aku tersenyum saat melihat Taemin menarik guling untuk dipeluknya sambil duduk bersila.

"Baiklah, _kapten_! _Uncle_ akan mandi dengan cepat!" Aku berteriak riang sambil mencubit kedua pipi gembil Taemin yang dibalas dengan rengutan wajahnya.

"Taeminie benci _uncle_ _gyu_!"

Aku buru-buru melesat kedalam kamar mandi sambil terkikik melihat tingkah menggemaskan Taemin. Pipinya memerah seperti tomat.

.

Taemin ada dalam gendonganku saat menuruni tangga dari kamarku menuju ruang makan. Taemin bersungguh menepati janjinya untuk menungguku hingga selesai mandi.

" _Grandma_ , Minie sudah menyelesaikan tugas dari _Grandma_. Ayo ke taman bermain." Saat sampai di ruang makan Taemin memaksa turun dan langsung menerjang dalam pelukan ibuku. Hanya ada ibu dan ayah yang sedang memakan sarapannya. Kemana Wonwoo-ku?

"Dimana Wonwoo- _hyung_ , _Eomma_?" Aku bertanya sambil melihat kearah dapur yang terletak di sebelah ruang makan namun tersekat sebuah bar berisi gelas-gelas kristal koleksi ibu. Tidak ada.

"Makan dulu nasi gorengmu. Ini Wonwoo yang masak." Ibu tersenyum kepadaku lalu menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng lengkap dengan telur setengah matang. Kesukaanku.

Aku melirik ayah mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaanku. Tapi dia hanya mengangguk dalam diam seraya menyuruhku makan. Kemudian beralih memanjakan Taemin.

Mereka benar-benar mendapatkan cucu baru.

Aku memakan lahap nasi goreng _kimchi_ buatan Wonwoo. Dulu sewaktu di _flat_ , Wonwoo selalu minta di buatkan nasi goreng seperti ini di tengah malam saat aku menginap dirumahnya. Dia akan merengek dengan wajah yang dibuat seperti merajuk saat aku mengeluh lelah dan tidak mau memasak untuknya. Dan akhirnya aku mengalah untuk memasak di tengah malam. Demi dia.

"Minie sudah selesai makan. Ayo kita pergi." Aku menatap Taemin ketika suapan terakhir sarapanku berhasil ku telan.

"Taeminie tidak kesekolah hari ini?" Aku bertanya pada Taemin yang duduk diseberang meja makan. Ibuku baru saja selesai menyuapinya sarapan kemudian membersihkan noda-noda makanan di wajah Taemin.

"Tidak. Liburnya empat hari." Aku terkikik geli ketika Taemin berbicara dengan riangnya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menunjukkan gestur angka. Empat katanya? Tapi yang teracung hanya tiga. Lucu sekali.

 _Tiinn_ _tiinn_

Aku menoleh kearah pintu rumah ketika mendengar sebuah lengkingan klakson mobil. Siapa orang yang pagi-pagi begini memainkan klakson mobil di depan rumah?

" _Mommy_ sudah datang!" Taemin melompat turun kemudian berlari kearah pintu utama rumah ini. Wonwoo- _hyung_?

Aku juga beranjak mengikuti Taemin saat ayah dan ibu juga beranjak pergi.

Benar itu Wonwooku. Tapi..

"Taeminie jangan nakal saat bersama _grandma_ dan _grandpa_ ya.. Harus menurut dan tidak boleh menangis." Wonwoo berjongkok didepan Taemin kemudian merapikan rambut Taemin yang mengangguk-angguk riang.

"Ayo, _Gyu_. Kita berangkat." Aku kaget ketika Wonwoo menarikku masuk kedalam mobil setelah ia membungkuk hormat pada ayah dan ibuku. Aku masuk di bagian penumpang, dan Wonwoo di bagian pengemudi.

"Kau yang menyetir, _hyung_?" Aku bertanya keheranan saat ia menyalakan mesin mobil. Aku menoleh keluar mobil saat mendapati Taemin, ayah dan ibuku berdiri bersisihan.

Hanya aku dan Wonwoo- _hyung_ yang akan pergi? Kemana?

" _Hey_ , aku yang mengajarimu menyetir dulu, _gyu_." Benar. Dulu semasa remaja kami pernah meminjam mobil truk Paman Shin tetangga sebelah _flat_ Wonwoo untuk belajar mengemudi. Kemudian kami akan bekerja paruh waktu di akhir pekan untuk mengantar sayur dan buah dari kebun ke pasar menggunakan truk Paman Shin.

"Kita mau kemana? Kenapa penampilanmu seperti itu?" Aku bertanya lagi ketika disebuah tikungan Wonwoo tidak berbelok ke jalan yang seharusnya menuju kantor.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh? Sudah tidak pantas ya berpakaian seperti ini?" Wonwoo menoleh sebentar kemudian merapikan topi yang ia kenakan.

Aku tidak tau apa yang sedang ia lakukan tapi kemudian semua kenangan masa laluku bersamanya muncul bergantian. Dan semua adalah kenangan indah bersama Wonwoo.

Ia berpenampilan manis dengan _sweater_ kebesaran hingga menutupi sebagian telapak tangannya. Celana _jeans_ runcing dan sebuah topi kain kerucut menutup sebagian rambutnya yang ditata berponi.

Aku kembali mengingat Wonwoo beberapa tahun lalu. Senior yang terkenal galak dan dingin. Berpenampilan kelewat biasa dan polos. Namun bagiku itu imut. Dia kembali hari ini. Si pria _Beanie_.

"Jangan menatapku terus. Ayo turun. Kita sudah sampai." Aku tersadar ketika bunyi klik dari kegiatan Wonwoo melepas sabuk pengaman terdengar. Aku menoleh.

Benar ini bukan kantor. Ini rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa Wonwoo membawaku kesini? Apa Wonwoo-ku sakit?

"Kenapa kesini, _hyung_?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya. Ikut saja." Wonwoo menggenggam tanganku kemudian membawaku masuk ke lorong-lorong rumah sakit. Aku diam mengikuti langkahnya.

Aku menoleh. Terkejut ketika mendapati kami berhenti di sebuah ruangan dengan nama tertera Lee Jihoon. Bagaimana bisa Wonwoo tau tentang Dokter Lee? Apa ia sudah tau penyakitku?

"Tidak apa-apa, _gyu_. Aku akan ada disampingmu." Wonwoo masih menggenggam tanganku erat ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Dokter Lee menyambut kami dengan hangat. Dia memang orang yang hangat tapi kali ini sambutannya terlihat seperti ia sudah menantikan kami untuk datang.

"Kau Lee Jihoon kan? Masih mengingatku?" Ya. Seharusnya mereka saling mengingat karena memang Jihoon dan Wonwoo juga aku berada di _highschool_ yang sama. Jihoon juga seniorku namun ia berbeda kelas dengan Wonwoo. Aku mengenalnya karena ia juga penerima beasiswa seperti Wonwoo. Tentu saja ia orang yang pintar.

"Bukankah kalian… _eum_.. berpisah?" Jihoon- _hyung_ bertanya ketika kami sudah duduk disofa ruangannya. Ini bukan ruangan konsultasi melainkan ruangan pribadi milik Dokter Lee.

Ku dengar pemilik rumah sakit ini adalah suami dari Dokter Lee.

Dan jangan heran ketika Jihoon tau tentang perpisahanku dengan Wonwoo. Karena memang aku sudah menceritakan semua akar dari penyakitku.

"Kau bisa bilang bahwa kami baru saja rujuk." Wonwoo tersenyum malu saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

Aku masih terdiam. Takut ketika sadar Wonwoo sudah mengetahui semua penyakitku. Aku takut Wonwoo akan meninggalkanku ketika ia tau aku benar-benar sakit jiwa.

Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya setengah mati. Kalau begini, bagaimana jika Wonwoo kemudian membenciku setelah menerima kenyataan aku memiliki penyakit kejiwaan?

"Kabar yang bagus sekali jika hubungan kalian sudah membaik. Mingyu, kau melewatkan beberapa kali sesi terapi dan aku menyesalkan hal itu. Kemudian kau juga tidak melakukan konsultasi untuk dosis konsumsi obatmu. Apa kau mendapat keluhan akhir-akhir ini?" Aku menoleh kearah Wonwoo sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon.

"Aku membeli ulang obat yang sama di toko obat dan melanjutkan mengonsumsi obat itu. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sering gemetar dan pusing tiba-tiba. Apa penyakitku memburuk?" Aku menunduk takut. Aku berdoa semoga penyakitku tidak semakin parah dan berakhir dengan Wonwoo meninggalkanku lagi. Aku tidak mau.

"Terakhir kali kau datang, perkembangan penyembuhanmu sudah sangat bagus sekali. Itu sebabnya jadwal terapi yang aku berikan menjadi sebulan sekali. Aku juga sudah mengurangi dosis obat yang harus kau konsumsi. Seharusnya setiap terapi dilakukan, obatmu akan diganti dengan jenis dan dosis yang baru. Tergantung perkembangan tubuhmu. Tubuhmu sudah membaik tapi kau mengonsumsi obat dengan dosis yang besar itu sebabnya kau mendapatkan keluhan akhir-akhir ini." Aku menunduk mendengar penjelasan dari Dokter Jihoon. Aku merasa bodoh sudah mengabaikan pengobatanku.

Aku pikir setelah bertemu dengan Wonwoo penyakitku akan baik dengan sendirinya. Tanpa terapi juga aku akan bisa sembuh, pikirku. Aku salah. Dan aku menyesal.

"Apa keluhan yang dialami Mingyu berarti keadaannya memburuk lagi, Jihoon?" Aku menatap Wonwoo. Ada raut wajah khawatir disana. Aku menyesal. Sungguh.

"Tidak. Itu hanya reaksi obat dengan dosis berlebih. Memang itu beberapa kali terjadi terhadap pasien yang sangat sulit mengendalikan emosinya. Aku sarankan Mingyu mendapatkan lagi terapinya untuk memperbaiki pengendalian emosi diri Mingyu."

"Tapi terapi itu terasa menyakitkan, _hyung_." Benar. Aku sangat menghindari terapi hipnotis yang dilakukan karena prosesnya sama saja membuat aku mengingat kenangan buruk dan pemikiran-pemikiran buruk.

" _Hey_ , _gyu_. Sembuhlah.." Sial. Aku tidak bisa berkutik ketika Wonwoo yang meminta. Dan aku menyetujui semua rentetan pengobatan itu lagi.

Ya. Kali ini aku bertekad untuk benar-benar sembuh dan hidup normal. Sudah tidak ada lagi kesakitan dan ketakutan dari perpisahan dengan Wonwoo. Semua sudah kembali. Wonwoo-ku sudah kembali. Dan ia ada disampingku sekarang. Aku harus sembuh.

.

"Tidur saja jika kau lelah. Aku akan mengemudi." Wonwoo mengusap pipiku dengan tangan lembutnya ketika kami masuk ke mobil. Aku sudah menjalankan terapiku dan semua prosedurnya. Dan Wonwoo dengan setia mendampingiku sampai akhir sesi pengobatan.

Aku tersenyum. Tak tau harus berkata apa lagi untuk kebahagiaanku bisa bersama Wonwoo lagi. Hari ini yang teringat bukan hal buruk lagi, melainkan semua hal indah yang sudah kami lewati bersama akhir-akhir ini. Semua kebahagiaan bersama Wonwoo dan Taemin membuat aku tidak lagi mengingat luka perpisahan itu.

Aku harus benar-benar sembuh secepatnya.

.

Aku tersentak ketika pintu mobil tertutup. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Wonwoo bersandar di depan mobil. Aku mengikutinya.

"Kau mengingat _Eurwangni_ kan?" Wonwoo berbicara lirih sambil melingkarkan lengannya di lenganku. Menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku mengingatnya. Aku tak tau ini disebut kenangan buruk atau kenangan indah."

Dulu dipantai _Eurwangni_ ini, aku pertama kali menyatakan cinta pada Wonwoo, seniorku. Di tengah malam di awal musim gugur ketika sekolah kami mengadakan karya wisata. Aku memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang senior yang terkenal penyendiri.

Dan…

"Itu kenangan buruk." Ucap Wonwoo sambil terkikik. Itu memang kenangan buruk karena dengan jelas Wonwoo menolak pernyataan cintaku. Wonwoo menamparku dan mengataiku junior yang tidak punya sopan santun.

Tapi aku tidak menyerah. Aku melakukan lagi, lagi dan lagi. Meski berkali-kali ditolak, aku tetap mengejarnya. Dan akhirnya di tahun kedua, entah bisikan dari mana Wonwoo menerima pernyataan cintaku dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aku masih bisa merasakan tamparanmu, _hyung_." Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku. Merasakan hangatnya tubuh orang yang amat aku cintai ini.

"Aku ingin memulainya lagi. Memulai semua dengan kenangan baru. Kenangan yang indah." Wajah kami bertatapan dengan jarak dekat. Ia tersenyum. Dan aku sangat menyukai senyumannya.

Sebuah ciuman manis kemudian ia berikan di bibirku. Dia yang memulai. Dia yang melakukan pagutan lembut memabukkan itu. Dan ini begitu manis.

Angin berhembus membelai rambutnya yang menutupi dahi. Aku melepas perlahan topi kerucut yang dari tadi ia kenakan. Kemudian memperdalam pagutan kami.

"Ayo kita menikah."

Jika ada gelar yang diberikan khusus untuk orang yang bisa membuat jiwa orang lain menggila, aku akan berikan gelar itu untuknya.

Dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan mengatakan ingin membuat kenangan indah. Kali ini bukan aku yang menyatakan cinta tapi Wonwoo. Kali ini bukan ajakan kencan, tapi sebuah pernikahan.

Dan yang terpenting hari ini tidak ada penolakan. Aku mengangguk kemudian membawanya kedalam pelukanku. Sangat erat.

"Ayo. Ayo kita menikah." Sial. Bahkan saat ditampar dulu aku tidak menangis. Tapi kenapa hari ini semua airmata yang tersimpan berlomba ingin keluar.

Akhirnya, aku akan segera memiliki Wonwoo-ku. Mengikatnya dalam sebuah pernikahan seperti mimpi kami dulu.

Mimpi untuk hidup bersama.

Terima kasih tuhan.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Yuhuu~ Gantian Wonwoo yang ngajak nikah. Nikah tidak ya? Hamil tidak ya?

Kim Noona

Fri, 28th Oct 2016


	15. Chapter 15

**DON'T TALK ANYMORE**

.

.

.

Fifteen

.

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

M-Preg

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tentang dokter Lee, _hyung_?" Aku bertanya pada Wonwoo saat duduk bersama disebuah restoran tradisional. Menyantap semangkuk mie dingin untuk meredakan lapar yang sudah dirasa.

Kami berkencan seharian. Berkeliling _Eurwangni_ dan kembali ke _Seoul_ saat senja.

"Dari _abeoji_.."

" _Appa_ yang memberi tahu?" Tanyaku heran. Tidak biasanya ayah bertindak seperti itu.

"Bukan. Aku yang bertanya." Aku menatapnya yang duduk dihadapanku. Menyumpit mie berwarna putih itu untuk ia santap. Dia kelaparan sepertinya.

"Kenapa?" Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Aku tau kau sedang sakit, _gyu_. Obat yang kau tunjukkan padaku. _Appa_ -ku, Jungkook… mereka juga sama sepertimu." Kali ini Wonwoo menatapku. Menunjukkan ketulusan dari setiap kata-katanya.

"Aku pikir kau akan membenciku saat tau aku sakit jiwa." Aku melihat ia tersenyum tipis. Tapi itu sangat manis karena kemudian ia membelai pipiku.

"Apa kau pikir aku membenci _appa_ -ku dan adikku karena mereka gila? Tidak, _gyu_. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu kalau bisa. Aku ingin melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan mereka dan membuat mereka tetap hidup.." Aku meremas kedua tangannya. Memberikan kekuatan karena bulir-bulir bening itu mulai terlihat di matanya. Jangan menangis, sayang.

"…Jadi aku melakukan ini untukmu. _Abeoji_ bilang keadaanmu sudah membaik. Dan aku melompat bahagia karena itu. Kau bisa sembuh, _gyu_. Dan yang terpenting, kau bisa bersamaku. Kita bisa bersama." Betapa semua keadaan ini sudah membutakanku. Wonwoo adalah seorang pria yang dewasa. Dia bisa berpikir lebih rasional daripada aku.

Aku mencintainya. Dan tak akan lagi kehilangan dirinya.

.

.

.

" _Mommy_ ~" aku sedang memasak sarapan pagi ini ketika Taemin bangun dengan keadaan berantakan.

" _Mommy_ , Minie pipis di celana. Dan kasurnya juga basah. Minie minta maaf." Dia mengusap matanya kasar sambil sesenggukan. Lucu sekali dia mengira aku adalah Wonwoo sambil satu tangannya menggoyangkan bajuku.

"Ini _Uncle_ , sayang. Jangan menangis. Sekarang Taemin pergi mandi, biar _uncle_ yang membereskan kasur Minie." Aku mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut ketika dia mengangguk patuh. Minie jarang mengompol tapi apapun ceritanya dia masih seorang balita. Ngompol beberapa kali itu hal yang wajar.

"Kenapa Minie menangis?" Aku menoleh ketika sudah memastikan Taemin masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dia mengompol lagi." Ucapku santai sambil melanjutkan memasak sarapan.

"Ya ampun. Baru pindah kesini seminggu dan dia hampir tiap malam mengompol." Aku menarik tangan Wonwoo ketika ia hendak beranjak ke kamar Taemin. Aku tau ia akan membersihkan kamar Taemin.

"Pergi mandi saja dulu. Kau pasti lelah." Kemudian kudaratkan satu kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

Kami baru bertunangan seminggu lalu. Seminggu setelah Wonwoo melamarku. Menggelikan.

Ayah membelikan sebuah apartemen baru untuk aku dan Wonwoo tinggal bersama. Dan disinilah kami sekarang. Tinggal satu atap. Ayah mengatur sebuah pernikahan mewah bulan depan. Wonwoo menolak tentu saja. Tapi bukan ayah namanya kalau keinginannya tidak bisa terpenuhi.

Bertunangan, pindah ke apartemen, dan pernikahan mewah. Sama sekali bukan keinginan Wonwoo. Tapi biarlah kebahagiaan ini terasa istimewa apapun caranya.

Aku terkikik melihat cara berjalan Wonwoo yang tertatih saat kembali masuk ke kamar tidur kami. Aku bercinta dengannya lagi semalaman. Dan dia berakhir kelelahan di tengah malam.

Setelah selesai menghidangkan makanan aku beranjak untuk membereskan kamar Taemin. Mengganti sprei dan selimut yang terkena ompol dari Taemin.

" _Uncle_ lihat baju _Doraemon_? Minie mau pakai itu." Taemin keluar dari kamar mandi saat aku selesai mengganti peralatan kasurnya.

"Hari ini kita akan pergi ke butik. Jadi Minie pakai baju yang lain." Aku mengambilkan sepasang pakaian _casual_ untuk Taemin. Hari ini ibu mengatur pertemuan dengan perancang busana pernikahan kami. Jadi kami semua akan pergi ke butik siang nanti.

"Beli baju pernikahan? Kenapa _mommy_ dan _uncle_ harus menikah?" aku menatap Taemin dengan gemas sambil mengancingkan kemeja berwarna marun yang pas pada tubuhnya.

"Supaya _uncle_ bisa jadi _daddy_ -nya Minie."

" _Daddy_ - _gyu_?" aku mengangguk kemudian tersenyum lebih lebar ketika Taemin melompat kegirangan.

"Kalau _mommy_ dan _uncle_ menikah nanti Taemin bisa dapat adik baru. Adik yang cantik." Ketika aku selesai mengancingkan ikat pinggang pada Taemin, aku menatapnya. Ia tertunduk sedih.

"Minie tidak mau adik, _uncle_." Ia memelas. Terlihat begitu sedih dengan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Adik kan bisa menemani Minie supaya tidak kesepian." Aku menyisir rambutnya. Ia masih menunduk sedih.

"Kata Myunghwa, adiknya jahat padanya. Suka mencubit dan melepar barang. Lalu suka menangis dengan keras. Dan juga _mommy_ jadi lebih sayang pada adik baru. Minie tidak mau adik." Taemin memelukku ketika kalimatnya berakhir. Aku terdiam. Mengusap punggungnya. Menenangkan bocah pintar ini.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa Minie menangis? Ada yang sakit?" Wonwoo muncul dibalik pintu kemudian berlari mengambil alih pelukan Taemin.

"Minie tidak mau adik baru, _mom_. Jangan menikah ya? Minie tidak mau adik nakal. Minie tidak suka." Taemin menangis kencang dipelukan Wonwoo. Aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya, _gyu_?" Wonwoo melotot kearahku seakan aku yang salah.

"Aku cuma bilang kalau kita menikah kita akan mendapatkan adik baru. Tidak salahkan?" aku tertawa lagi ketika Wonwoo menarik nafas untuk meredakan emosinya.

"Minie sayang, tidak semua adik itu nakal kok. Itu juga tergantung pada bagaimana Minie nantinya. Tapi _Mommy_ yakin, karena Minie anak yang hebat dan pintar maka nanti Minie akan dapat adik yang pintar dan juga baik hati seperti Minie. Mengerti?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala Taemin dengan sayang. Memberikan pengertian pada Taemin yang perlahan berhenti menangis. Lucu sekali dua malaikatku.

"Baiklah. Nanti malam kita buat adik baru ya, _mommy_." Aku beranjak. Mengusap acak rambut Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melotot kearahku.

"Dasar mesum!" Wonwoo berteriak ketika aku sudah keluar dari kamar Taemin kemudian aku tertawa keras mendengar suara jagoan kecilku bertanya sesuatu.

"Mesum itu apa, _mom_?"

.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan gagah menuju altar pernikahan. Kemudian berdiri gugup menghadap para undangan.

Sebuah pernikahan dipinggir pantai _Eurwangni_. Tempat yang menjadi saksi cintaku dan Wonwoo. Aku melirik sebuah tirai tertutup disudut sana. Siluet Wonwoo membuat jantungku bergemuruh ribut.

Hari ini akhirnya datang. Hari dimana Wonwoo dan aku resmi dalam pernikahan. Hari dimana aku resmi menjadi milik Wonwoo dan Wonwoo milikku. Kami saling memiliki.

Tirai itu terbuka dengan iringan tepuk tangan kerabat dan sahabatku. Ini pernikahan yang sederhana. Tapi sebuah pesta mewah sudah dipersiapkan ayah malam nanti.

Lihatlah. Dua malaikatku berjalan dengan begitu indahnya. _Tuxedo_ putih membalut keduanya dengan begitu sempurna dan indah. Biarkan aku bernafas. Biarkan aku berkedip. Biarkan jantungku berdetak normal.

Mereka benar-benar sebuah mahakarya. Dan keduanya akan jadi bagian dari hidupku hari ini.

Wonwoo dan Taemin berdiri dihadapanku. Ya. Taemin seorang pendamping pengantin. Satu-satunya orang dalam kehidupan Wonwoo.

"Cepat jadi _daddy_ -nya Minie!" ucap Taemin dengan tegas saat menyerahkan genggaman tangan Wonwoo kearahku. Aku meraihnya kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Siap, kapten! _Daddy_ segera datang!" Aku juga berteriak lantang kepada Minie untuk membuat ia yakin bahwa sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ayahnya.

Semua undangan tertawa geli melihat interaksi keluarga kecil kami.

Sebuah prosesi pernikahan yang begitu indah dan berharga.

Mengucap janji indah untuk saling hidup dan berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan bersama.

Dihadapan tuhan, aku menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai tanggung jawabku. Menjadikan Wonwoo bagian dari hidupku. Dan menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai tumpuhan bahagiaku.

Aku menikah dengan Wonwoo. Seseorang yang aku maki dan aku olok empat tahun lalu.

Seseorang yang sudah membuat aku sakit jiwa dan hancur secara bersamaan.

Seseorang yang namanya sudah tertanam jauh di lubuk hati. Yang senyumnya menjadi seperti kerlipan bintang setiap hariku. Yang pelukannya menjadi obat penenang paling ampuh dari apapun. Yang bibirnya menjadi candu termanis yang pernah aku rasakan.

Wonwoo resmi menjadi istriku. Seorang pria sederhana dengan segala kesempurnaan pribadinya.

Dan aku resmi menjadi ayah dari Taemin.

Aku tak tahu siapa itu Taehyung, tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakan Taemin karena Taemin adalah bagian dari kebahagiaan Wonwoo.

"Jangan makan bibir _Wonu_ - _mom_ terus!" Semua orang tergelak mendengar celotehan polos dari Taemin. Ia duduk diantara ayah dan ibuku ketika aku mencium _mommy_ -nya dengan sedikit nafsu di depan altar.

Kemudian aku menatap Wonwoo.

"Aku mencintaimu, _mom_ "

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _dad_ "

.

.

.

"Taeminie, cepat mandinya sayang. _Grandma_ sudah mau datang." Wonwoo berteriak ringan dari dapur untuk memperingatkan Taemin yang sedang mandi.

Aku sedang duduk dan menikmati sarapanku dengan pemandangan istriku yang sibuk di bilik dapur.

Wonwoo menjadi karyawan _freelance_ setelah pernikahan. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang _editor_ _design_ bisa dilakukan dirumah jadi ia lebih memilih bekerja dirumah untuk bisa tetap mengurus rumah.

Aku menurut.

"Kemarin saat aku terapi dengan perawat Na, apa saja yang kau obrolkan dengan Jihoon- _hyung_?" Wonwoo menuangkan susu cair ke dua gelas diatas meja makan.

"Hanya pembahasan sesama istri." Ucapnya acuh.

"Pembahasan apa?" ucapku penasaran. Apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Jihoon tentang 'istri' itu? Apa dia memiliki keluhan setelah dua bulan menikah denganku?

"Hanya bertanya pada Jihoon bagaimana menghadapi suami mesum sepertimu. Dan ternyata suaminya lebih mesum." Wonwoo membelakangiku saat mengaduk sebuah gelas susu.

Apa itu susu bubuk? Bukankah biasanya kami bertiga minum susu cair yang sama?

"Aku sudah bersikap lembut tiap saat, sayang. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu menggoda." Aku meneguk cairan putih itu saat aku melihat Wonwoo juga meneguk susu dari larutan susu bubuk buatannya tadi.

"Ya, tuan mesum. Aku yang menggoda kau yang menggila." Pipinya yang merona menggembung lucu. Aku pikir dia bertambah berat badan akhir-akhir ini. Lihat pipinya yang gembil itu.

" _Mommy_! Beli sikat giginya kok rusak sih? Tidak ada bulunya." Aku dan Wonwoo menoleh pada Taemin ketika ia berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi utama. Handuk biru melilit pinggangnya. Dengan badan dan rambut yang basah ia mengacungkan sebuah benda berwarna putih panjang mirip sikat gigi.

Aku memicing untuk memastikan apa yang aku lihat bukan sebuah kesalahan.

Tidak. Aku tidak bisa berpikir saat Wonwoo melompat dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Taemin.

Tidak. Aku juga bergerak lebih cepat dari Wonwoo untuk menggapai benda di tangan mungil milik Taemin.

 _Hup_

"Berikan padaku, _gyu_!" aku mengangkat benda itu dengan tinggi. Sedikit berjinjit agar Wonwoo tidak bisa meraihnya.

Aku membalik tubuhku. Memunggungi Wonwoo kemudian melihat benda putih ditanganku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bodoh.

Aku tau benda apa ini.

Aku tau arti dari benda ini.

Aku juga tau arti dari dua garis merah di layar kecil ditengah benda ini.

 _Testpack_.

Dua garis.

 _Positif_.

Wonwoo hamil?

" _Hyung_?" Aku berbalik. Menatapnya yang menunduk dengan rona malu.

Ia mengangguk.

Oke. Dia mengangguk. Dan berarti benar.

Dia hamil. Wonwoo hamil.

Aku memeluknya. Erat. Menciumi wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu." Aku menggendong tubuh Wonwoo tinggi kemudian berputar di tengah ruangan. Aku tidak tau lagi bagaimana cara mengungkapkan sebuah kebahagiaan.

Aku ingin menangis karena terlalu bahagia.

"Minie juga mau digendong." Aku menatap Taemin yang berdiri masih didepan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kemari sayang, _daddy_ akan gendong Taemin." Aku meraih tubuhnya. Membawanya berputar dalam gendonganku.

Wonwoo tertawa riang saat kami juga tertawa.

Ini sebuah kebahagiaan.

"Sebentar lagi, Minie akan punya adik." Aku menurunkan Taemin untuk berdiri dihadapan istriku.

"Benarkah? Minie mau adik perempuan ya, _dad_? Cantik seperti _baby_ Hoonjoo." Ya. Taemin sudah mau memiliki adik setelah bermain seharian dengan putri kedua dari Lee Jihoon dan suaminya.

Ia menjadi dekat dengan Kwon Hoonjoo sehingga beberapa kali memaksa meminta adik baru dari kami.

Aku mengecup perut rata Wonwoo.

"Adik bayinya didalam sini. Kita tidak tahu dia perempuan atau laki-laki. Tapi walaupun bukan perempuan, Minie harus tetap sayang juga pada adik Minie." Tangan lembut Wonwoo mendarat dikepalaku kemudian mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Siap, _daddy_. Minie juga suka adik laki-laki. Nanti bisa main bola dengan Minie." Taemin berjinjit untuk mengecup perut Wonwoo. "Cepat keluar ya adik bayi. Nanti kita main bersama."

Sebuah kebahagiaan itu datang dari usaha kita. Usaha kita untuk meraihnya dan mempertahankannya.

Kebahagiaan itu sederhana. Karena intinya adalah bersyukur.

Walaupun demi sebuah kebahagiaan kecil kau harus sakit, tersiksa dan melakukan pengorbanan besar, kau harus tetap berusaha mendapatkannya.

Aku tidak lagi marah pada tuhan ketika aku sadar. Semua kesakitan dan pengorbanan yang aku lakukan itu hanya jalan tuhan mengumpulkan kebahagiaan ku jadi satu.

Aku tidak mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan empat tahun lalu. Tapi aku dapat tiga, empat, bahkan lebih banyak kebahagiaanku hari ini. Hasil dari usahaku bertahan.

Wonwoo, Taemin, dan janin di perut Wonwoo. Itu hanya kebahagiaan kecil. Dan aku menikmatinya.

Kisahku dan keluarga kecilku.

Kisahku dan Wonwoo.

Kita tak lagi berbicara. Hanya berbagi bahagia.

 _We don't talk anymore. We share happiness_.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Beneran end ini. Udah nikah. Udah hamil. No enaena.

Yang mau enaena-nya nanti noona bikinin fic lain deh. Karena noona emang dari awal pengen bikin DTA ini pure di rate T jadi ga akan ada adegan berlebihan.

Maaf.

Terima kasih yang sudah setia dengan DTA dan bertahan dengan tebak-tebakan konyolnya. Aku sayang kalian, readers.

Dan sampai jumpa di fiksi selanjutnya.

Tetap dukung Meanie ya…

Kim Noona

Thur, 3rd Nov 2016


End file.
